10a Who Is My Enemy? Part 1 Command Override
by Margaret Price
Summary: A long forgotten indicator leads the Doctor to a research facility, an old friend and a deadly enemy. The Fifth Doctor
1. Strange Indications

Who Is My Enemy? © 2003 Margaret Price combines the stories Command Override © 1989AND The Evil Exchange © 1989

This is a 5th Doctor story that takes place shortly after "The Five Doctors."

Author's Note: This story has the dubious honor of being the first fan fiction I ever wrote. It was part of a call for short stories put forth in the now defunct Whovian Times. They don't know what they started.

This story sees the return of the Doctor's former traveling companion, Jason Krystovan, whose life has taken some strange twists since he and the Time Lord parted company.

* * *

**WHO IS MY ENEMY?**

**PART ONE**

**COMMAND OVERRIDE**

**Chapter 1**

**Strange Indications**

The Biochemical Research Institute was a gleaming building that stood in stark contrast to its gray and barren surroundings. Originally it had been two separate structures set side-by-side, but the space between had long ago been enclosed with large tinted windows and connected with gantry bridges. Normally the building would be bustling with activity, as members of the scientific community came from far and wide to utilize the abundant facilities available. At present, however, the Institute was almost completely shut down due to a long overdue decontamination sweep of the buildings.

The Executive Director, Professor Robert Turner, was a tall, imposing man in his late fifties who carried himself with all the authority of his office, and then some He was a genius in the fields of biochemistry and biogenetics and had clashed with the leaders of the scientific community on more than one occasion. Some of his most brilliant works were the result of the research performed at the Institute. Despite the shut down, he and his team were still hard at work. He was enjoying the fact that he had the place practically to himself and was not being bothered every five minutes with one petty problem or another from the Prima Donnas who tended to frequent the facility.

Professor Turner's current project involved an aristocrat from a planet he'd never even heard of, not that that mattered. Astro-cartography was hardly his specialty. What interested him was the fact that the young man in question possessed the unique ability to scan anything with which he came in contact, being essentially a living medical scanner. He could determine anything from vital signs to molecular makeup of any object simply by touching it. He called it "reading the aura" knowing of no better way to describe what he did. The Professor called it astounding and had been ecstatic when offered the chance to study him at length, looking on the requirement to sign official secrets documentation as an irritant rather than a necessity.

"Only a few more tests, your highness," the Professor said happily as he removed some small boxes from a crate.

The young man to whom he spoke heaved a heavy sigh. He was seated in a chair and had an incredible assortment of electronic leads and wires attached to him. He appeared to be in his early twenties with curly, black hair and striking sapphire blue eyes. He wore an exquisite velvet suit and looked quite incongruous in the setting of the lab. Beside him was an elaborate gold collar that he wore when not being tested, a jeweled medallion signifying his rank and status in the Alterran aristocracy dangling from the edge of the countertop.

One of the lab assistants turned to another upon hearing the resigned sigh. "Looks like our Prince Jason is pretty well done in," he said softly

Professor Turner charged up to the weary Prince and dropped a stack of boxes on the table nearby. "Now, if you'll just scan these—"

The Prince cut him off. "_Again!_ Professor, how many times must I do this? I must've scanned every accursed box in the Containment Area a dozen times over."

The Professor was not to be put off. "I'm aware that there's some repetition—"

"Repetition!" the Prince cried, unable to contain his frustration any longer. "Professor, need I remind you that after I've scanned something once I've can recall it exactly. Not in part, _exactly_. An aura is like a fingerprint. After all these months you must have _some_ idea how I do it."

Now it was the Professor's turn to sigh. He was grateful to be nearly finished with the trouble some, and ofttimes argumentative aristocrat. "You'll be happy to learn, your highness, that these are the last of the lot. After you've done with them, your part in the project is finished. I'll correlate the findings and _then_ draw my conclusions."

* * *

The Professor was not the only one having problems that day. The security center was having a few of its own. The entire surveillance system for the Complex, which housed the residence and research facilities, had mysteriously gone dead, inexplicably jamming the radio communication system in the process. Just as inexplicably, the surveillance system in the Containment Area, which housed the storage facilities, was still functioning perfectly.

"I don't believe it," said a guard flipping switch after switch without success. "It's all dead. The _whole_ Complex."

"What the blazes is going on up here?" the Guard Leader demanded as he strode into the room. "I can't get a blessed thing but static on my communicator." He was a tall man with blond hair and a tanned face that belonged more on a California surfer than a security guard in a blue uniform.

"Mr. Saunders, the surveillance system's out in the entire Complex. I _can't_ reactivate it!"

"Well, don't get hysterical, man, go and see to it," the Guard Leader ordered. He dropped into a chair at the main security console and glanced at the monitors. "Go straight to maintenance and have them start working on the radio-link." He looked up. His subordinate had not moved. "Go!" he thundered. "You think I can't manage the center on my own?"

* * *

Professor Turner sat at the desk in his office, hunched over a stack of notes. The clutter of texts and papers all around him seem to threaten to bury him at any moment. He was attempting to locate his computer monitor when a dark haired woman entered with an armload of printouts that she added to the already enormous pile on the desk.

"Here are the final results you asked for, Professor," she said brightly.

The Professor gave her a dark look. "Must you be so damn cheerful, Janet?" he asked disdainfully, inadvertently knocking a stack of books to the floor at the same time. He looked down, glared at them and then back at Janet, who was trying very hard not to laugh. "That boy's worn me out these last few months. I'm glad to be finished with him."

"_Boy!"_ Janet exclaimed. "Professor, that _boy_, as you call him, is an Alterran. He's probably older than you and I put together."

"Well, he acts like a boy," the Professor snorted.

* * *

With his portion of the project _finally_finished, the Prince seized the opportunity to investigate the massive Complex uninterrupted. Donning the flowing black cloak that seemed to have become his hallmark, he set out on his explorations.

Because of the shut down, the only occupants of the building were Professor Turner's research team and the facility's security guards. The majority of the Complex was unoccupied and the corridors were only partially lit. Prince Jason found the strange half-light more disorienting than he expected and suddenly found himself at the edge of the gantries that connected the two buildings. He looked across the chasm to the Containment Area, which rose six floors higher than the Complex itself.

The sun was setting and the building interior was aglow with an eerie orange light caused by the tinting on the windows. The Alterran leaned over the railing to look down at the ground far below. At some point in time, a small courtyard had been installed, complete with trees, flowers and a small waterfall. Apparently it was meant to be soothing, but Jason had never much cared for it. It had always struck him as being a bit too contrived and unnatural.

The ventilation system came on at that moment and a cool draft of air blew across his face, triggering a wave of homesickness. Jason thought wistfully of his home planet so many light-years away. Cool summer breezes, rolling hills, the deep blue ocean. How he missed the ocean. Carna was such a barren, desolate rock of a planet.

"Excuse me, your highness," said a voice from behind him.

Startled, the Prince spun around. He hadn't heard the guard approach and was certain he was about to be admonished for being too close to the edge.

"I…I'm…sssorry, sir," the guard stammered. "It's…just that…uh, I mean…it might be best that you not be here, sir. The surveillance cameras are on the blink and the communication sys tem has gone haywire as well. It's probably nothing serious, but…for your own safety, you might want to return to your quarters."

The Prince smiled and nodded. "Thank-you for your concern," he said graciously.

"Your welcome, Professor, er…Doctor, er…_SIR!_" The flustered guard bowed and hurried away.

Jason smiled and shook his head. What would the poor guard have thought had he known he had only acquired the title of Prince a short time ago? It was so much easier when everyone had just called him by name. How he _hated _being called by a title. Then again, he had been able to indulge his flare for the dramatic since his elevation in status. With the clothes to fit the part.

The aristocrat considered the titles the confused guard had thrown at him. Some interesting parts. Professor—like Turner? Ridiculous. Doctor—like… Well, like…the Doctor!

"The Doctor…" Jason said to the empty room. "Now there's someone I haven't thought about in a very long time." He thought back on the last time he had seen the enigmatic Time Lord. They had parted company on his home planet of Tel-Shye. The Doctor's dark hair a tangle of curls on his head, a broad smile on his face, and an incredibly long scarf wound round his neck. Smiling at the image he had conjured in his mind, Jason set off for his quarters.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS control room, Jason would not have recognized the slight, fair-haired young man who now called himself the Doctor. Now in his fifth incarnation, he had a fresh open face that revealed no hint of his nearly eight centuries of existence. He wore the rather unlikely costume of an Edwardian cricketer complete with white sweater, striped trousers, open necked shirt and a cream-colored frock coat that had a stalk of celery inexplicably pinned to the lapel.

The Doctor was currently on his hands and knees constructing an elaborate labyrinth of domi noes. He was watched in mild amusement by his companions, who had been engaged in a game of dominoes when the Time Lord suddenly decided he wanted to test the domino effect.

"Do you suppose the Doctor's regressing to a second childhood?" asked Turlough. Not more than a boy himself, he was a refugee from an English Public School with red hair and piercing blue eyes.

"I don't know about that," replied Tegan, "but if he doesn't finish soon, he'll be after our domi noes. There can't be another one left in the TARDIS." She had the distinctive accent of her native Australia. The auburn-haired woman was endowed with an independent spirit that fre quently played on the nerves of her fellow travelers.

The Doctor stood up and smiled in satisfaction. "Not to worry. I've finished." So say ing, he touched the first domino with his foot and the whole maze began clattering to the floor. It snaked around the control console across the room and ended in a crescendo of twenty parallel rows fal ling simultaneously.

The Doctor was aglow with pride. "A cumulative effect produced when one event initi ates a succession of similar events," he imparted.

"You mean, they knock each other down," Tegan injected.

The Doctor gave her a withering look. "Yes," he said acidly.

Before any major confrontation could occur, a light on the control console winked on and off. The Doctor scrutinized the indicator light as if it had just appeared out of thin air. He had installed it himself, but could not for the life of him recall when…or why.

"Doctor…?" Tegan ventured tentatively.

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know why the indicator light came on," the Time Lord said, annoyed with himself. "Because I can't remember what it's supposed to indicate."


	2. Growing Problems

**Chapter 2**

**Growing Problems**

Jason had gotten himself hopelessly lost in the maze of passageways that spread throughout the Complex. He reflected irritably that the name was completely appropriate. He was reasonably certain he was in the right section of the building, but was unsure as to whether he was on the right floor and cursed himself for not having bothered to look at the display when he left the lift. A figure suddenly appeared at the end of the semi-darkened hall and a booming voice made him stop short.

"What are you doing in this section of the Complex? The Security Center is off limits to _all_ civilians." It was Guard Leader Saunders.

Jason was in no mood for this, and was more than a little piqued to be addressed in so brusque a manner. _How many civilians are here, you moron?_ His voice held back none of his irritation when he said, "Is it customary for you to address a member of the Imperial Court in such a manner? Or are you making an exception in my case?"

Saunders took the verbal slap in the face with a wince. How could he be so stupid? He thought, unknowingly echoing the Prince's very thoughts. There was only one civilian at the Institute. "I beg your pardon, your Royal highness," he said with a slight bow.

"I seem to've lost my way. Would it be possible for you to point me in the direction of my quarters?"

Saunders obliged, apologizing again for his faux pas. Jason nodded regally and then swept down the corridor in the direction indicated.

* * *

After racking his brains for several minutes without success, the Doctor gave up and started cleaning up the mess he had made of the control room floor. Whatever the indicator was for, he would remember. Eventually. As he tossed a handful of dominoes into a box, he reflected on how it was taking considerably less time to clear away the toppled labyrinth than it had taken to set it up. Set it up? _Set it up!_ The indicator had been used when something was set up. A medical facility of some sort. That was it. Well, something like that.

"Doctor, I think you'd better come over here," Turlough said from the console. "The instruments are getting some very strange readings."

The urgency in the young man's voice brought the Doctor to his side immediately. The mystery indicator light winked on again, sending the Time Lord into a flurry of activity. "I've got to get a fix on the signal before it goes out again. Turlough, read off those coordinates for me."

Turlough obediently read off the stream of numbers on the screen in front of him as the Doctor fed them into the navigational computer. The TARDIS shuddered as the computer locked on to the coordinates and changed course.

"Where's it coming from?" Turlough wanted to know.

"No idea," came the unhelpful reply. The Doctor rechecked the entry. "From the coordinates, I'd say somewhere along the fringes of the Alterran Empire." He looked wistfully into the distance. "You know, I haven't been in that system since…since…" With a frown, he realized he could not remember this, either. "Well, not for some time, anyway," he said finally.

"Is it friendly?" Tegan asked. "I'm getting awfully tired of being shot at."

The Doctor bristled, still irritated with her from before. "My dear Tegan, the Alterrans are highly intelligent and technologically advanced. They're a noble, peace-loving race who abhor violence of any kind."

Tegan smiled engagingly. "You've just given a fairly accurate description of yourself, Doctor."

The Time Lord was completely disarmed by this unexpected compliment. "Why…thank-you, Tegan."

Turlough rolled his eyes and then turned his attention to the TARDIS's data bank. "I think I've found where we're going," he announced. "It's a planet called Carna. According to the computer, the only thing on the whole planet is something called the Biochemical Research Institute."

The Doctor suddenly remembered what the indicator light was for, and all the blood drained from his face.

Turlough did a double take when he looked up. "Doctor, are you alright?"

The Doctor did not answer. His eyes had glazed over and he appeared to be light-years away. He was vaguely aware of someone talking to him, calling his name, shaking him. Suddenly there was a stinging pain on his left cheek and he came to his senses, looking around as if expecting to be somewhere else. Tegan stood in front of him with her hands to her mouth, thinking that perhaps she should not have stuck the Time Lord so hard. "Doctor?" she said sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor rubbed his cheek, puzzled, oblivious to the fact that he had just been slapped. Shrugging it off, he launched into an explanation of the Institute, which was a storage as well as research facility. The storage area had been set up for the containment of extremely deadly and volatile materials. The Doctor had been sent by the Time Lords to oversee and assist in the tedious job of calibrating all the storage chambers designed to put the specimens into a specialized form of suspended animation. The indicator was used to measure the time field, the light going off as soon as the time field was functioning properly.

"But the light _isn't_ staying on," Turlough pointed out. "Does that mean the time field is fluctuating?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied.

"So, the contents are no longer in suspended animation when ever…" Turlough looked up sharply. "Doctor, if that's true, won't the stuff inside start growing?"

"Actually, if the time field is out of phase, it could very well accelerate the growth, eventu ally causing the chamber seals to break and violate containment."

Turlough fell silent. If the Doctor was right, then even the most innocuous specimen could wipe out the population of a city the size of London. And they were heading straight for it!

Tegan saw Turlough's eyes beginning to frost. "Now don't _you_ start!" she scolded, shaking him.

"We'll not arrive for a while yet," the Time Lord informed as he strode to the inner door. "Best get some rest."

* * *

Unable to sleep, Prince Jason had risen before dawn, eager to begin planning his return home. He had been forced to wait until morning to contact his home world, the repairs to the communication system having gone on well into the night. As it was, he was forced to transmit a text message from the terminal in his quarters, the audio and visual systems still being inoperative.

Jason happily informed his father that the project was finally complete and the program was just about to be finalized. He had not been able to find any evidence of unusual activity, with the possible exception to the guards. But considering what they were guarding, it was probably nothing to be concerned about. He still planned to make one more sweep of the building before leaving, just to be on the safe side.

Jason leaned back in his chair and sipped his morning coffee as he waited for the message to be acknowledged. To his surprise and delight, his father replied. The King wrote that he was just as pleased as his son that he was finished, going on to say that a transport ship just happened to be in the vicinity and would be rerouted to bring the Crown Prince home.

Jason sat reading and rereading the message on his terminal, finally printing a hard copy in order to hold it in his hands. After being away for so many months, he could scarcely believe he was actually going home. Rising to his feet, he poured himself a second cup of coffee and then sank into the inviting depths of an overstuffed couch where he could watch the fish peacefully swimming in a large aquarium across the room. "Ah, tranquility at last," he sighed. "Now I can finally have some rest."

He could not have been more wrong. At that moment, a knock came at his door.

"Enter."

A security guard stepped through the door and gave a slight bow. He was slim and dark, and as far as Jason could tell, barely nineteen. The Alterran wondered almost abstractly why most of the security force was so young. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm Jameson, your highness. I've been assigned to you."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"As your bodyguard," came the nervous reply.

"My _what?_" Jason thundered back.

Rattled, Jameson attempted a confused explanation. "Sir, the surveillance system…and the radios…the Commander…he…"

Jason was not in the least bit interested in explanations, and was not even listening. "We'll see about this. Wait here," he commanded and stormed into the bedroom to change.

* * *

The Doctor was alone in the console room, seated at the table his companions had used for their game of dominoes. Before him were various parts and wires, some of which he was in the process of wiring into a small box. He was so absorbed in his work that he failed to notice when his companions opened the inner door and came in.

Tegan and Turlough exchanged a mystified look. "Now what?" Turlough asked softly. The Doctor jumped to his feet the same instant. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean to startle you."

The Doctor did not hear him, still having taken no notice of anyone else being in the room with him. Crossing to the console, he fitted the box into the slot near the indicator light. Tegan thought it looked like a light meter that photographers used on Earth. She was partly right.

Looking up, the Doctor finally registered the presence of his companions. "Nearly there, I've just a few more adjustments."

"How long before we arrive, Doctor?" Tegan inquired.

"Not long," came the vague reply.

"I'll be glad to meet someone friendly for a change."

The Time Lord gave her a blank look.

"You know, Doctor," Tegan said, attempting to clarify, "the Alterrans. Peace-loving, non-aggressive…"

"I very much doubt there'll be any Alterrans on Carna. It's only on the fringes of the Empire and usually crawling with humans," the Doctor said harshly. Seeing the stricken look on Tegan's face, he was immediately sorry for having taken so severe a tone. It wasn't her fault she misunderstood. Continuing in a gentler tone, he explained, "Even if there were any Alterrans there, you wouldn't know unless they told you. They have the ability to assume any form they choose using a process known as molecular transmutation."

"Molecular transmutation!" Turlough cried in astonishment. "Shape shifters? But…that's a legend, surely?"

"Molecular what?" Tegan asked, suddenly feeling left out.

"It's the ability to assume any form by realigning one's molecular structure," the Doctor imparted. "Very few outsiders have ever seen the ability used, so it's only natural that myths and legends should develop." He gave Turlough a stern look. "And if you do meet one, I don't suggest you call them a shape shifter. They're rather touchy on that point."

Before his companions could grill him further, the Doctor turned his attention to the control console and announced that they were on final approach to Carna.

* * *

Professor Turner was still hard at work in his office, having worked throughout the night. It had been an exhausting job to get all everything to come out properly, and had only served to put him in a foul temper. He was in the process of entering the final results into the computer when a voice called from the outer office. "Professor, I have a message for you."

"It'd better be important," the Professor snapped.

"You can take it any way you like. The Security Commander wants you to report to his office immediately."

Professor Turner went purple with rage. "The arrogance of that man! As if I don't have anything better to do than answer to his beck and call. The absolute effrontery. Who the devil does he think he is?"

Who indeed?


	3. Intruders!

**Chapter 3**

**Intruders!**

Inside the Containment Area the wheezing and groaning sound of the TARDIS materializing overcame the hum of machinery as the Police Box appeared between two storage chambers, a final thump announcing its arriving into the realm of real time. Not that there was anyone around to hear it.

The Doctor activated the scanner, revealing a view of row upon row of storage chambers, the only activity coming from the red lights pulsing rhythmically above the access door on each one.

"There must be hundreds of them," Tegan gasped.

"Exactly on thousand. On this level, anyway," the Doctor informed absently.

"How many levels are there?"

"Twelve. But, we seem to be in luck, we're on the right level," the Time Lord chirped brightly. "And this will help to pinpoint the one with the fault." He pulled the box he had fitted into the console from its slot.

Tegan was still apprehensive. "Are you sure it's safe to go out there?"

Turlough was wondering if he would even _have_ to go out and checked the read-out of the atmosphere. "Nitrogen, oxygen, hydrogen… Typical Earth-type atmosphere. Nothing out of the ordinary." Throwing Tegan a mischievous look, he added, "In fact, it's cleaner than Earth."

"There, you see?" the Doctor beamed. "We're not too late." He was thinking that perhaps he had been overreacting. There was still danger, of course, but it was easily rectified now.

Turlough looked at the scene on the viewer. Bleak. Even with the morning sunlight coming through the windows it looked to him like someone had set hundreds of coffins on end in neat little rows just like the Doctor and his dominoes. "The place looks deserted," he observed.

"All the better," the Doctor replied happily, waving a hand in the air. "I'll be out and back before anyone knows we've been here." Before either of his companions could protest, he was issuing instructions on what readings would indicate his success. Then with a quick pull on the door lever he was gone.

Once outside the TARDIS the Doctor checked the reading on the device he had pulled from the console. Then he set off down the corridor, watching the meter closely. Tegan and Turlough, in turn, watched his progress on the viewer. When the light on the console blinked, the Time Lord stopped. After a moment, he continued until he was quite some distance away. Finally, he stopped in front of one of the chambers and smiled. This was the one he was looking for.

"He's found it," Turlough announced. "Now let's hope he can repair it."

The Doctor disappeared from sight, scrutinizing the chamber from all sides. He reappeared after completing his circuit only to glance back toward the TARDIS and disappear again.

"Where's he gone now?" Tegan wanted to know, a little miffed that the Doctor should vanish from sight so soon. It had been a nice change to be able to keep an eye on him after being relegated to the confines of the TARDIS control room.

"The control panel's probably on the other side," Turlough replied, returning his attention to the control console. "Nothing to do now but wait."

* * *

The Doctor's companions were not the only ones to observe his progress in the Containment Area. He had been picked up by one of the security cameras.

"I just saw something! Over there, on level six," cried a security guard. He was on his feet pointing at a monitor. He was also young and had a strange, wild look about him.

"Jumping at shadows again, Benson?" came the unenthusiastic response from Guard Leader Saunders.

"It wasn't a shadow," Benson said defensively. "It was a person…I think. I just caught a glimpse as he…eh, it went around there."

Saunders leaned forward, staring intently at the screen as though committing it to memory. Leaning back again, he grinned. "Well, he-it seems to be gone now." He chuckled at his own little joke.

Benson was not amused. "I _know_ I saw something out there," he protested.

"If you're so sure you saw something, then why don't you go investigate it?" Saunders challenged.

Benson gave him a disgusted look, wondering how he had ever made the rank of Guard Leader. Selecting a laser pistol from the weapons store, Benson left security control in a huff.

Saunders continued to chuckle and put his feet up.

* * *

The Doctor was oblivious to the fact that _anyone_ had seen him, being totally engrossed in his study of the faulty chamber. The first thing he noticed was it was empty. Strange they should empty its contents and still leave it on. Perhaps they don't know how to turn it off properly, afraid it might disrupt the time fields on the other chambers. That might explain it_._ Best to ponder these things later.

Running a hand under an input pad, the Doctor located the access hatch and pulled it open. Inside was a tangle of wires and printed circuits. He reached in and removed an irregular shaped circuit board no larger than his hand. After a cursory examination, he sat on the floor using the chamber as a backrest. "This won't take long at all," he said happily to the circuit, being considerably more relaxed upon discovering the chamber was empty.

In five minutes time the Doctor had repaired and replaced the faulty circuit board. After a quick test, he gave a satisfied grunt. It was working perfectly. Pushing the reset button, the chamber clicked and above the door a green light came on.

"Green for go," the Doctor said absently, adding more urgently, "Yes, go is what I need to do." Giving the chamber a little pat, he stepped back into the passageway leading back to the TARDIS.

The instruments in the TARDIS registered the Time Lord's success and Tegan breathed a sigh of relief. The danger had past and the Doctor would be back within a few minutes. She turned her full attention to the viewer.

Still unaware of the fact that his presence had been detected, the Doctor was strolling casually up the corridor. Halfway back to the TARDIS, a figure stepped in front of him holding a laser pistol. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. He had been hoping to avoid any confrontations.

"Oh, no!" Tegan shouted in dismay. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or frightened. "That man attracts trouble like a magnet!" Unfortunately, there was nothing either of them could do but hope the Time Lord's silver tongue could get him out of this one.

It did not take long for the Doctor to realize Benson would not be persuaded he was not some kind of terrorist bent on the destruction of civilization. After having his tool kit confiscated, the unresisting Time Lord was roughly pushed around a corner—out of the Containment Area and away from the TARDIS.

Tegan was beside herself by this time, having chosen anger over fear. She was also preparing herself to do battle with Turlough, certain he would try to dissuade her from following.

Turlough knew better. It wasn't worth the energy arguing with Tegan when she was in this state. She would do as she pleased anyway. "Tegan," he said softly, "you need to calm down. You can't just go charging after armed guards."

"Turlough!"

"I'm only saying that we'll have to be cautious."

Tegan opened her mouth only to close it again. She hadn't expected such immediate cooperation from the usually reluctant Turlough.

The Doctor, in the meantime, was going over his options. After taking the questionable mental state of his captor into consideration, he chose to do as he was told in the least threatening way possible. Nervous guards with guns tended to shoot people without the slightest provocation. If this young man's superior was a paranoid as he was, the Doctor resigned himself to the fact that it would be a very long afternoon indeed.

He could not have been more accurate.

* * *

In a passageway ahead of the Doctor and his uneasy guard, a shadowy figure withdrew into an alcove and spoke in to a small communicator. "He has arrived," he announced.

A deep, cold voice responded, "You have your instructions."

"Yes, sir."

Switching off the communicator and pulling a laser pistol, the man took up a position of concealment and waited for his prey to come to him.


	4. Hunted

**Chapter 4**

**Hunted**

The Doctor was beginning to feel as if he had walked for miles. The Complex was a great deal larger than he remembered, and he would have preferred a more leisurely tour to being held at gunpoint and being accused of all sorts of heinous acts. _Would this boy never shut up?_ Finally he could stand it no longer and came to an abrupt halt, turning to face his captor.

"_Must_ you continue in this ceaseless prattle? I've already told you, I am not a terrorist," the Time Lord protested. "I am known as the Doctor. Why don't you try calling me that?"

"I'm not interested in your alias," Benson snapped, and eyed the Doctor in a way that made him feel distinctly uncomfortable. "Thought you were pretty smart sabotaging the surveillance equipment, didn't you? You didn't know we'd put the Containment Area on another system."

With a jolt the Doctor realized he had been listening to the rantings of a man pushed to the breaking point. He could not help feeling a little sorry for the unfortunate young man before him. Someone had obviously drilled into him the fact that any tampering with the chambers in the Containment Area would be catastrophic. Dwelling on this would be enough to unbalance anyone. Even he himself had come a little unhinged in the TARDIS. On the other hand, being held at gunpoint by a raving lunatic could also prove catastrophic to one's own health.

In as even a tone as possible, the Doctor said, "I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Benson snorted in disbelief.

The Doctor heaved an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes heavenward before continuing his forced march. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of movement in the shadows.

Tegan and Turlough had been following the Doctor's progress through the Complex, hugging the walls and keeping to the shadows, being grateful for the semi-darkness. They ducked around a corner when the Doctor came to such an abrupt halt and Turlough chanced a quick look around the corner in time to see the Time Lord rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He was about to try and catch the Doctor's attention when Tegan yanked him back.

"Are you crazy!" she exclaimed. "I thought we weren't going charging after armed guards."

"I was trying to signal the Doctor," Turlough objected. He had no intentions of being shot at. He also had no way of knowing that he had been successful, despite Tegan's interference. In fact, it was not until that moment that the Doctor remembered his companions at all, having thought them to be safely tucked away in the TARDIS. He then experienced the same dilemma as Tegan, not knowing whether to be angry or afraid for his companions' safety, not to mention his own.

Further on ahead, the figure waiting in the shadows heard the approaching footsteps. He, too, was glad of the semi-darkness within the Complex. Like a cat ready to pounce, he waited and watched and appeared in the intersection ahead of him.

Benson ordered the Doctor to stop and the Time Lord took advantage of the chance to scan around himself as he turned back to the guard. The intersection in which he stood seemed to be the main hallway. Unlike the twisting corridors through which they had just passed, this one seemed to cut the building in half. The Doctor wondered if he were near the very heart of the sprawling Complex.

"That's a call box to security control," his captor said, pointing to a square communication center set into a wall. "I have to report in, what with the cameras out, and the radios so unreliable…"

There was a menacing edge to his voice that unsettled the Doctor even further. He could feel his face flush as adrenaline started pouring into his bloodstream.

"I'll report how bravely I tracked down a dangerous intruder, pursuing him through the building,"—Benson leveled his gun at the Doctor—"and killing him."

After diving into an alcove, Tegan and Turlough ventured a peek around a corner. They were frozen in horror when they saw the weapon aimed straight at the Doctor's chest.

The shadowy figure in the adjacent passageway heard the Time Lord saying, "You do realize that I'm unarmed?" Taking aim, the unseen assailant fired a laser bolt toward the intersection.

The shot found its mark. Benson staggered and fell against the wall. His last act in life was to strike the alarm button. A Klaxon sounded throughout the facility.

The Doctor automatically caught the dying guard as he fell. While being astonished by the sudden turn of events, he wondered if he had been saved or was just a sitting duck, having absolutely no idea where the shot came from.

The shot galvanized Turlough into action. He knew where it had _not_ come from. He sprang out of hiding and made a mad dash for the Doctor.

The assassin cursed the alarm. It would bring everyone in the Complex down on their heads within minutes. He took aim at the defenseless Time Lord and fired.

The same instant, Turlough hurled himself in a tackle that would have pleased the Headmaster at Brendon, knocking the Doctor and himself clear as the laser bolt cracked against the far wall.

"Come on, Doctor, this way!" Turlough cried, having to shout above the din. He pulled the astonished Time Lord to his feet, giving him a push in the right direction. He then snatched up the laser pistol dropped by the unfortunate Benson, firing a shot to cover their retreat. If someone was going to shoot at them, Turlough wanted them to know he was willing to shoot back.

Collecting Tegan as they went, the time travelers left greeting until later and fled.

The thwarted assailant cursed himself for having allowed his prey to escape so easily. He had not taken outside assistance into account and his superior would be furious over this miscalculation. Chaos was already developing throughout the building and would be upon him within seconds. There was nothing else to do now but withdraw and report to his superior.

* * *

The Doctor led the way back to the TARDIS, reasoning that by staying along the main corridor they could reach the Containment Area before being cut off. A squad of guards suddenly appeared at the far end of the hall. Before they could react, Turlough fired above their heads causing them to dive for cover.

"This way!" the Doctor called as he sprinted down another corridor. By sheer blind luck, he spotted what appeared to be a loose panel in the wall. With a mighty heave, the panel swung open to reveal a small closet-sized storage space that had simply been covered over. "Do-it-yourself priest hole," he muttered before ordering, "Inside, quickly!"

His companions needed not further prompting and vanished inside. The Doctor took a quick look around before following, slamming the panel shut behind him.

Only seconds after the panel closed, five armed guards thundered down the passageway in pursuit of their now hidden quarries. The Doctor watched them pass through the opening he had used as a handhold. It was not until the immediate danger had passed that he finally relaxed. They would be safe there for the moment.

* * *

Completely unaware of the reason for the chaos going on above him, the fuming Jason was climbing a flight of stairs. _Of all the unmitigated gall of that Commander. A bodyguard! Me, needing a bodyguard! It's ludicrous. The man can't even run security properly. First the cameras go on the blink, then the communication system goes haywire, then the lifts all quit. And as if all that's not bad enough, now the Klaxon was screaming like a banshee. Why couldn't this wait until I'd gone?_

The Prince came to the landing and flung the door open. It crashed loudly against the wall, the sound reverberating in the stairwell and echoing the aristocrat's anger. He was an Alterran! Jason fumed on. No one had dared assume anything about him in a very long time. He had learned a thing or two about looking after himself in the last two and a half centuries, and the last thing he needed was a babysitter.

The Prince threw an angry glance over his shoulder at the guard unfortunate enough to have been assigned to him. Jameson was breathlessly trying to keep up with the irate Prince. He would gladly have left him to himself, but the wrath of the Commander was far more terrifying a prospect than the ranting aristocrat.

Prince Jason ignored the protests of the guard at the entrance of security's administrative offices, brushing the astonished man aside and storming into the Commander's office.

It was empty.

* * *

Inside the storage space, the Doctor and his companions had managed to catch their breath. The Klaxon had mercifully been shut off by this time, and the corridor outside had been silent for some minutes.

The Doctor was trying to make sense of everything. "There's something very odd going on here," he said at last.

"Too right," Tegan agreed wholeheartedly. "This place is crawling with homicidal maniacs!"

"More like paranoid schizophrenia," corrected the Doctor. "The question is, why? This part of the galaxy's been quiet for centuries."

"It certainly wasn't all that quiet today," Turlough injected sourly.

"No, it wasn't" the Doctor agreed, peering out the crack. "But it seems to be now. Perhaps we'd better go." He carefully pushed the panel open.

Tegan was hoping he meant back to the TARDIS to leave, but knew better. _He's off again_, she thought. _There'll be no stopping him now until he solves the mystery_. Looking over to Turlough, she could see he had come to the same conclusion.

Turlough sighed. "Coming, Doctor."


	5. The Commander

**Chapter 5**

**The Commander**

Prince Jason waited impatiently inside the Commander's office, having relegated his hapless bodyguard to the hall outside. In the adjoining room he could hear a heated exchange in progress. Someone was in trouble. The door was ajar, and the Prince moved closer to do a little eavesdropping. There were two voices coming through the door; one harsh and tyrannical, the other that could only be described as servile.

"I'm not interested in excuses!" snarled the harsh voice that could only belong to the dreaded Commander. "I'm only interested in results. Results that _you_ have failed to produce." The Commander's voice was full of fury, his last statement being punctuated by the sound of a fist slamming down.

There was a flood of apologies from the recipient of the verbal assault.

"I've heard enough! You've taken far too much for granted. You're not dealing with an ordinary human. The Doctor is a Time Lord and should never be underestimated!"

Jason stiffened at the mention of the Doctor's name. He had only been thinking about him the day before. _What is he doing at the Institute? And with security looking for him?_ He threw a quick glance back at the door. It was a pretty good bet his old friend was in trouble—as usual—and would very likely need inside help. Now he definitely needed to lose that bodyguard!

A buzzer sounded and the Commander answered it. There was a muffled exchange and then the recipient of the Commander's venom was dismissed. The guard fled from the presence of his superior so quickly he nearly crashed headlong into the waiting Alterran. With a quick bow, the man continued his flight from the office. Jason recognized him as the arrogant Guard Leader Sunders whom he had encountered the previous evening. How the mighty had fallen.

"Please, come in, your Royal highness," came the invitation from the next room. "I had no idea you were waiting to see me."

Prince Jason entered and found himself in a large computer room that was apparently the heart of the security system. The Commander had his back to him and was making an entry on a terminal that was only a small portion of the computer covering the entire wall. There were multiple screens and several keyboards set into a console that ran the length of the massive unit. Turning, Jason made a quick survey of his surroundings and was puzzled to see a small podium in the center of the far wall. It stood several meters away from two identical, and equally puzzling, clear plastic booths. A number of thick cables snaked away from them and into a door marked STORAGE.

The mystified Alterran was jolted back to reality when the Commander spoke again. "I'm so sorry our first meeting must be under such appalling conditions, your highness," the officer said in a velvety tone. He continued to punch commands into the computer as he spoke. "I actually wanted to hold a small reception before you left us. Professor Turner has told me so much about you that I simply had to meet you face to face."

Finishing his entry the same moment he finished his sentence the Commander turned to face his guest. He wore an impressive black uniform with silver piping. He had a distinguished face with piercing eyes and a beard cut neatly to a point. The instant he saw it, Jason's blood ran cold. Regeneration notwithstanding, this was the face of evil. It was the face of the Master.

Just then a door directly opposite from where Jason stood opened and some of Professor Turner's technicians entered, carrying boxes of equipment.

"Perhaps we should speak in my office," the Master suggested politely and led the way through the door, giving the shocked Alterran time to recover. He was glad his cloak would conceal the fact that he was trembling. He had been expecting something after hearing the Doctor mentioned. But not this! Thankfully, the evil Time Lord did not seem to have recognized him, something Jason hoped was due to the extraordinary change in his status, and the fact that it had been more than a century and a half since their last, and only, encounter.

Joining the Master in his office, Jason decided to bluster. He was, after all, an aristocrat. It was expected. "Commander, I've come to protest the fact that you deem it necessary to assign me a babysitter," he said in his best how-dare-you tone. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, cameras or—"

"Your highness," the Master broke in, "I was only concerned for your safety. And I'm concerned even more so now."

"Why now?"

"You may be aware of the cameras being out, but I wonder if you're aware of the fact that there are dangerous intruders in the building? They've killed one of my men already."

"No, I wasn't aware of that," Jason replied bluntly. Now he was certain the Doctor was in trouble.

"Your highness, as the only guest in the Institute, I cannot rule out the possibility that _you_ may be their target. I beg you to return to your quarters until these people are captured. It would ease my mind, and be of considerable assistance." The Master smiled engagingly. Jason was repulsed.

"I apologize, Commander." Jason felt he might choke on the words. "I'm sure you were only doing your job. I'll return to my quarters at once." With that, he swept from the room.

The Master smiled. "Yes, my Prince," he crowed softly, "return to your quarters. I'll send for you when you're needed." This reminded of another order that had, as yet, to be complied with, he hit the intercom button, giving orders for Professor Turner to be brought to his office, by force if necessary.

* * *

Still badly shaken, Saunders returned to his post in the Security Center. To his relief, the room was empty. He crossed to the main console and dropped heavily into a chair. Flipping a switch on the now fully operational communication system, he ordered, "All units report positions and status to the control center immediately."

Time to restore order and collect this elusive Doctor.

* * *

Jason walked purposefully to his quarters. He had to find the Doctor _somehow_ and warn him. Help him. But first he had to get rid of his troublesome shadow of a bodyguard and wondered how he could send Jameson away when they reached his quarters. With this done, he'd be free to roam.

* * *

After leaving the safety of their hiding place, the Doctor and his companions had been trying to make their way back to the Containment Area. It had been very slow going. The Complex was like a rabbit warren, and they had to stay away from the main corridor, which was alive with security guards. They had even been forced to double back on several occasions to avoid the search parties. Hearing the approach of the Alterran Prince from the opposite direction, the three time travelers found an unlocked door and dashed through it.

Prince Jason caught a glimpse of someone taking refuge in a disused lab as he came around the corner. His bodyguard, on the other hand, was so busy watching his charge that he failed to notice the intruders, who had turned the peaceful Institute into madhouse, were practically under his nose.

"There'll be no need for you to remain with me after we arrive," the Prince said loftily. "I shan't be going anywhere with murderous intruders about."

Jason hoped his warning had been heard.

It had.

"Well, now _we're_ the homicidal maniacs," Turlough observed, tossing the laser pistol to Tegan to make his point. He then decided it might be best to continue listening at the door.

The Doctor, in the meantime, prowled the room. It was long and narrow with an L-shaped counter set along the sidewall that wrapped around the end of the room. There was a sink built into the end portion; a computer station set into the wall beside it. The Doctor tapped a few keys. Dead. He looked up when Turlough commented on the Prince's statement.

"Turlough," the Time Lord began softly, "I'm very grateful for what you did for me back there."

Turlough stiffened, clearly uncomfortable at this sudden expression of gratitude. Playing the hero was not his chosen role in life. The Doctor quickly burst his bubble. "Now do be quiet. I need time to think."

Turlough's jaw dropped open. Tegan had to stifle a giggle.

* * *

Saunders had received reports from all his security units. The intruders still had not been located, but one patrol had made an important discovery in the Containment Area. They did not know it yet, but they had succeeded in locating the TARDIS.

"Say again, you've found _what?_" Saunders called in to the microphone.

"A big blue box on containment level six. I've never seen anything like it."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know, sir. It seems to be locked."

* * *

Jason had successfully dismissed Jameson with the promise that he would not venture out of his quarters until the danger had passed. Turning from the door, he then wondered what he should do next. He caught sight of himself in a large decorative wall mirror and laughed. "This won't do at all for a covert mission," he said to his reflection, removing the elaborate collar of rank from around his neck. His body shimmered and he transmuted into the combined likeness of several security guards.

"Prince Jason, may I introduce you to Prince Guard," the Alterran grinned, bowing to his reflection. He frowned and cocked his head to one side. Maybe just one thing more, he thought. Running his fingers through his hair, it instantly changed from his usual long black curls to a blond military style haircut.

Perfect.


	6. The Prince Joins The Hunt

**Chapter 6**

**The Prince Joins The Hunt**

The Doctor had been brooding a very long time, and Tegan was sure he didn't have the faintest idea what to do next. Even his gift of improvisation seemed to have deserted him, and with all the security guards searching for them, it would take a miracle for them to escape.

The miracle was on the way in the guise of a fair-haired security guard. Jason made straight for the lab door he had seen closing. He was sure it must have been the Doctor and hoped his old friend had not gone since he had passed by.

"Doctor, someone's coming!" Turlough gasped, backing away from the door. The Doctor mo tioned him behind the door and Tegan under the counter. Then he backed up to stand in front of Tegan, who had the laser pistol at the ready.

"I hope that thing's set to stun," the Doctor hissed.

Before his companion could reply, the door opened and the disguised Jason entered. Seeing the Doctor, he held up a hand in a gesture Turlough misinterpreted as hostile. Grabbing the extended arm, the young man pivoted on his heel and slammed the startled newcomer into the wall. Jason's head connected with the unyielding surface and he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Turlough made a quick check in the hall and was relieved to see their unexpected visitor was alone. Quickly shutting the door, he turned to see the Doctor examining the stunned blond form on the floor. Tegan had come out of hiding and was looking around in bewilderment.

"Is he armed?" she asked.

"Doesn't appear to be," came the equally bewildered reply.

Jason groaned and stirred, putting a hand to his aching head.

"You'll live," the Doctor informed dryly.

"I'd like a second opinion," the Prince muttered darkly as he struggled to a sitting position and tried to clear his vision, looking at the three strangers he had burst in upon.

"Well, I'll say one thing for you, young man," the Time Lord remarked, "you're a unique guard. Everyone else we've seen so far has been armed to the teeth."

"That's probably because I'm not a guard," the Alterran said irritably, cradling his pounding head in his hands.

"Oh, I see," snorted Tegan. "I guess it was the uniform that fooled us."

"Can _you_ think of a better way to move around this place unchallenged?"

This spirited exchange amused the Doctor. Whoever this young man was, he seemed rather sure of himself. "Would you wet one of those cloths for me, please, Tegan?" the Time Lord requested, pointing to a stack of dusty linen beside the sink. "I think this young man is in need of a doctor."

* * *

Two guards appeared at Professor Turner's office to "escort" him to the Commander's office. He was not at all happy about it. The last two days had been an absolute disaster. Communications completely shot, cameras out, radios down, noisy alarms, dead guards, intruders. And now to be summoned like a schoolboy to the Head Master's office. Outrageous!

* * *

Jason looked over at Turlough, who was still keeping watch by the door. "It would be easier if you just locked it," he suggested helpfully.

Turlough gave him a baleful look. "We don't happen to have a key."

"I do."

Fishing into his pockets, the Prince produced a key and tossed it to the astonished Turlough.

"You _are_ full of surprises," chirped the Doctor.

"More than you may think," came the enigmatic reply. The Alterran gratefully accepted the cold cloth from Tegan and applied it to his throbbing forehead.

The Doctor was more than a little intrigued. "Why, may I ask, are you here? Everyone else is of the opinion that we're armed and dangerous, yet you don't seem the least concerned."

Jason sighed heavily and looked up. "Well, to tell you the truth, I thought you might be someone else."

"Oh, really? Who?"

"Someone called the Doctor."

The three time travelers were dumbfounded and exchanged an astonished look. Why would this extraordinary young man be looking for the Doctor? How would he even know to look for him in the first place?

"I am the Doctor."

Jason blinked and then felt himself getting angry, lowering the cloth from his head. "No, you're not!"

"I can assure you, young man," the Time Lord said firmly. "I am the Doctor."

Without warning, Jason reached out and took hold of one of the Doctor's hands. Although startled, the Doctor did not pull away and continued to watch the intriguing youth in growing fascination. The boy's eyes moved back and forth a moment before looking quizzically back up at him.

Turlough wasn't sure what to make of any of this. Crossing to Tegan, he hopped up on the counter.

"I think you may've knocked a screw loose," Tegan whispered as she joined him on the counter top.

The baffled Jason released his hold on the Doctor. "I don't understand…" he said to no one in particular. "The time aura is right, but everything else is so different. How could…?" A thought struck him like a bolt of lightning and he caught his breath. "Of course! I should've realized. You've regenerated."

"You seem to know a great deal more about me than I do about you," the Time Lord observed, rising to his feet. "Have you a name?"

"A name?" Jason was momentarily thrown.

"Yes," the Doctor replied sarcastically. "Most people have one."

"Of course I have a name. In fact, I have several." Picking up the cloth, the Alterran used it to wipe his face. When he lowered it, his own older face had replaced that of the stranger. Ruffling his hair, it too returned to its normal tangle of black curls. With a grin, he said, "But you can still call me Jason."

Tegan's jaw dropped open in amazement. She had seen the Doctor regenerate in front of her, but it was nothing like this! The Doctor's regeneration had been the result of a devastating fall. This was like flipping a switch.

The Alterran sat grinning up at the Doctor, who was staring at him in wide-eyed astonishment. "How many companions have you had that can do that?" the young man asked.

"One," the Time Lord replied. "You look older."

"And _you_ look younger," jested the smiling youth.

The Doctor was now grinning from ear to ear and helped his old friend to his feet. "I think some introductions are in order. Jason Krystovan, this is Tegan Jovanka." Tegan gave a nod and weak smile. "And this guilty looking young man is Turlough."

"I'm very pleased to meet you," the Alterran said politely.

Tegan found her voice at last. "Ho…how did you…_change_ like that?" she stammered.

"Molecular transmutation," the Doctor and Jason said in unison. They exchanged glances and Jason started to laugh.

"Jason is Alterran, Tegan," the Doctor explained. Turning to his friend, he added, "I hope you're also here to help. I must admit, we can definitely use some right now."

"I'm afraid the situation's far more serious than you realize, Doctor," Jason informed soberly. "The Master is here."

* * *

The Master was waiting for the arrival of Professor Turner when Saunders called to inform him of the discovery in the Containment Area. At first the Master was annoyed to learn the Doctor was still at large, but he positively glowed when he learned of the discovery of the TARDIS so near the bait he had laid. The Doctor would be his very shortly. If those incompetent guards could not find him, he would be forced to come himself to retrieve his TARDIS.

"Now, my dear Doctor," the Master chuckled, "you will come to me. One way or another."

* * *

Jason related all he knew about the Master's alter ego, the Commander. But since he had not actually met him face to face until that morning, there was little to go on. The entire security force seemed petrified of him, yet he and Professor Turner were very chummy. The Doctor found this point very interesting. Why would his rival suddenly be interested in biochemical research? The prospects were not ones he dared dwell on.

"We've got to get out of here and find some answers. And we need to do it without attracting a lot of attention." The Doctor turned to Jason for assistance, but the response was not what he expected.

"No problem." Jason climbed up on to the counter and pulled the grating off the air vent. "This will take us anywhere you want to go. Including—" He raised a finger. "—the Commander's office."

The Doctor could not have been more delighted. The prospect of getting the upper hand on his sworn enemy had renewed his sagging spirits. Suddenly his enthusiasm knew no bounds.

Jason was pleased at the response he had invoked in his old friend. He turned to the Doctor's companions and pointed to the computer terminal. "Since we'll have to leave you two behind, maybe you can get some information out of that thing pertaining to the last twenty-four hours."

"I've already tried," the Doctor informed. "There's no power."

The Alterran cleared his throat. "You have to turn it on," he informed innocently, pointing to the switch in the wall just beside the terminal. With an almost apologetic smile, Jason clambered into the air duct.

The Doctor appeared a little embarrassed at having made so blatant an error, and Turlough could not help feeling sorry for him. "Go on, Doctor," he said. "We'll be alright."

The Time Lord muttered something and then followed Jason into the air duct.

"Left behind again," Tegan moaned.

Turlough ignored her, flipping the switch and settling down in front of the computer. He touched a key and the screen came to life. "I think we're in business," he grinned, rubbing his hands together.

Tegan saw a mischievous gleam in his eye. This might be fun after all.


	7. Hidden Observers

**Chapter 7**

**Hidden Observers**

The ducting was cramped, but there was still enough room to move on hands and knees. Jason made the turns with a minimum of hesitation within the twisting maze. After a few minutes he stopped in front of an intake grating. His body shimmered and he was suddenly facing the Doctor, a finger to his lips.

Despite the hundreds of times he had seen it before, the Doctor still marveled at his friend's ability to transmute. Peering through the grating, they saw the object of their journey. The Master was in his office.

Unaware of his hidden observers, the Time Lord was still congratulating himself on his own brilliance. His one man honorarium was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Turner.

"Ah, my dear Professor Turner. How nice of you to finally grace me with your presence." The Master's voice carried the full weight of the sarcasm intended.

Professor Turner was unimpressed. "I am _not_ one of your lackeys," he stated categorically. "Now, what do you want that couldn't wait until tonight?"

"I want to know if that contraption in there will work," the Master snapped, waving a hand in the direction of the computer room.

"Of course it'll work," the Professor snorted, offended that there might actually be any doubt. "Everything checked out perfectly last night. The program ran through without a hitch early this morning. But then…you already know all that," he said acidly. "My people said they told you all this not half an hour ago when they finished installing the last of the equipment."

"And they have done an admirable job, Professor."

The Professor took no notice of him, being too busy with his own grand plans. "The findings on this project will make the _whole_ scientific community sit up and take notice. They all thought I was crazy to even think of trying something as bold as this. Those so-called experts. It couldn't be done! Now they'll see."

"I'm afraid not," the Master said calmly, holding in his hand the black rod the Doctor knew all too well—the Tissue Compression Eliminator.

"Now what are you on about?" Turner snorted disdainfully, unfamiliar with the lethal device. He had wrongly assumed that the Master was of no consequence, believing he had been using the renegade Time Lord and his considerable knowledge. In reality, it had always been the reverse. Something the Professor was about to discover—much too late.

"Your entire staff is presently being placed under arrest," the Master informed coldly. "And I'm confiscating your project. _Permanently_." The compressor glowed and the Professor's protests were cut off and transformed into a strangled gurgling. His body twisted and contorted from the agonizing effects of the device as he was slowly compressed to the size of a small doll.

The observers in the air duct turned away, sickened by the violent act. "I think I've seen enough," the Doctor said quietly.

Jason tried to keep the trembling in his limbs from working its way into his voice. "You'll need to come forward a bit more, Doctor. There's a junction just ahead that you can turn around in." Transmuting again, the Alterran set off once more.

At the junction, the Doctor was able to back around a corner and into a duct set perpendicular to the other. There was a grating directly in front of him and, ever curious, he peered through it, seeing the Master's massive computer control room on the other side. Scanning the room, the Doctor's gaze came to rest on something that almost stopped both his hearts. In the corner of the room stood the TARDIS.

* * *

Tegan had taken up a position near the open air vent to listen for the return of the Doctor. Most of what Turlough managed to get out of the computer was beyond either of them. The rest was security coded. He had, however, been able to get into the inventory system and was looking at a listing of the contents of the Containment Area. It seemed endless.

"There's enough stuff out there to wipe out everything in the known universe," he observed in a combination of awe and dread.

"The Doctor told us that already, remember?"

"Yes. But he didn't know about the Master," Turlough countered.

Tegan was forced to agree that this did put things in to an entirely different light. Assuming the worst when the Master was involved usually saved a lot of time.

* * *

The Master strode exuberantly into the computer room to be followed almost immediately by Saunders, who came sheepishly to the door. "Commander," he said in a shaky voice, "you…sent for me, sir?"

The Commander rounded savagely on the cringing Guard Leader. "Why has the Doctor not been brought to me?"

Saunders shrank back. "He…hasn't been…located, sir."

"_What!"_

Saunders launched into the same groveling apologies Jason had heard earlier. The Master was beside himself with rage. "I'm surrounded by fools and incompetents!" he shouted, striking the Guard Leader and sending him to his knees. "Seal off the Containment Area. The Doctor will be trying to return to his TARDIS." He pointed to the battered Police Box in the corner.

"Yeee…es, sssir," Saunders stammered out pitifully.

"Start from there and move inwards. Search every room if you have to. Just find him!"

_Behind the grating, the Doctor found the Master's obsession with finding him puzzling as well as amusing. His archenemy was turning the entire Institute upside-down looking for him, and there he sat only a few __metres__ away._

Saunders attempted to rise, hoping he would be dismissed to carry out his orders.

"Saunders," the Commander snapped coolly, "the Doctor is to be brought to me unharmed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, sir."

"I don't want anyone else getting trigger happy." The Time Lord's voice hardened. "Or they will have to deal with _me_."

The Guard Leader felt a chill run down his spine. "Sir," he ventured hesitantly, "what about the others?"

"What of them?"

"What…should we do with them?"

The Master considered a moment, an evil smile parting his lips. "Bring them to me, also. The Doctor is nauseatingly scrupulous. He'd think nothing of sacrificing himself if it meant saving his companions."

_Jason heard the Doctor growl softly and grind his teeth at this condescending, yet accurate, description of himself._

The Master waved a hand, dismissing the cowering Guard Leader, who was grateful his superior had transferred his anger from him to this mysterious Doctor. Just as he reached the door, the Commander called him back. "Yes, sir?"

"Have that arrogant whelp of a Prince brought to my office immediately. Tell him—" The Master thought a moment and chuckled. "Tell him the danger has passed and I need to work out the arrangements for our little get together tonight."

Saunders gave a quick affirming noise and fled. The Master continued to chuckle to himself as he went into the storeroom.

The Doctor, who thought he had been following things rather well, was now completely baffled. This last order made absolutely no sense whatsoever. A new piece to a puzzle that was coming apart rather than fitting together. Sighing heavily, he looked up at his companion to suggest that they start back. He was shocked to see Jason was chalk white and trembling badly.

"Jason! Are you alright?" the Doctor said in an anxious whisper. "What's the matter?"

The Prince did not seem to hear him and was shaking his head in horrified disbelief. For him, too many pieces had just fallen neatly into place.

* * *

The Doctor had to struggle to keep up with Jason on the return journey through the air duct. The Alterran was moving much too fast in the confined space for the Time Lord's long frame.

Jason reached the lab and was out of the air vent as if he had been shot from a gun. He stood clutching the counter top for support, still shaking.

Tegan and Turlough were alarmed when the Alterran returned alone and in such a dreadful state. They feared something horrible had happened to the Doctor and were relieved when he appeared a few moments later, apparently unharmed.

Jason attempted a few faltering steps, only to have his knees buckle. The Doctor was at his side instantly.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," the young man managed weakly, "I didn't mean to…" He glanced back to the open vent and shook his head. "I couldn't…I just couldn't…"

"It's alright, my boy, I understand completely," the Doctor soothed, not understanding at all. "You just take it easy." He helped his shaken friend to the floor and Tegan brought another cloth.

"Just what happened in there?" she asked close to the Doctor's ear.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"I'm sorry," Jason said again. "I'll be fine, honestly." He looked at the three worried faces around him. It was obvious they were less than convinced. Shaking his head, he confessed finally, "That man _still_ terrifies me."


	8. The Key

**Chapter 8**

**The Key**

The Doctor could not help but wonder if his friend's strange behavior was a delayed reaction to seeing Professor Turner murdered so callously. Perhaps it had brought back the memories of the Alterran's own brush with death at the Master's hands.

Tegan returned to her perch on the counter top and closed the air vent. Turlough took a seat in front of the computer terminal while the Doctor sat down beside Jason. Taking a deep breath, the Time Lord leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Jason needed time to collect himself; he needed time to think. The only problem was nothing made any sense, and he said so.

"No, Doctor, it makes perfect sense," Jason said, staring into space, a glazed look in his eyes. "All of a sudden, everything just…fell into place."

The Doctor looked at him in bewilderment, turning to his equally baffled companions.

"I've been such an _idiot_," the Alterran went on, growing more angry with himself as he went. "I should've realized something more was going on. I should've _known!_ All those additional tests. The scanning. All those new tests on the scanning." He looked mournfully at the Doctor. "I've played right into the Master's hands, Doctor, and now you're all in danger. And it's all my fault!"

The Doctor was completely thrown, not knowing how to respond to this tumultuous outburst. Fortunately, he didn't have to. Turlough found his voice. "Your fault? How can any of this possibly be your fault?"

Jason took a deep breath and shook his head as if to clear it. "I'm sorry. I have been rambling, haven't I?"

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning," the Doctor suggested gently.

"No, I think I should start at the ending. I think the Master's after the secret of molecular transmutation," Jason said gravely.

"Oh, dear."

"Worse than that. I think he may've found the key—_Me_."

* * *

A detachment of security guards arrived outside the quarters Jason had abandoned hours earlier. A search of the rooms turned up nothing but the aristocrat's collar of rank. The leader of the group reported these findings, or lack thereof, to Guard Leader Saunders.

In the Security Center, Saunders acknowledged the report and then put his head in his hands in an agony of disbelief. As if things weren't bad enough. Not only could he not find the three intruders, but now he had also managed to misplace the Crown Prince of Tel-Shye.

* * *

Jason had been explaining how he came to be at the Institute in the first place. He had been sent to take part in a research program—or more accurately, he was the research program. As far as anyone knew, Jason's ability to scan something simply by touching it was unique. It was all the more intriguing because it was such an integral part of his gift of total recall. After scanning something once, he could remember not only the specific details, but also the events surrounding it, no matter how much time had past; be it weeks, months, decades, or centuries. His scanning had been kept secret by his family so he could enjoy as normal a life as possible, the Doctor having been the only one outside his family entrusted with the secret.

Tegan asked why, after so much time, he had suddenly decided to let the secret out. Jason explained that he actually had not. His father had been the one to approach Professor Turner, revealing no specific details about the project until an assurance of secrecy was obtained. Jason was then sent to the Institute to see if it could be established whether his ability was paranormal or physiological.

The Prince remarked that the Professor had made several changes in the original project. Not a month into the work, different tests were added that were related to his ability to transmute rather than his scanning. Jason had found this an irritant, since the original program was already a lengthy one. He was told the tests were supposed to help determine whether the two abilities were linked in any way.

As an aside comment, Jason mentioned that it was around this time that the new Security Com mander, whom they now knew to the Master, took office.

The Doctor asked if the behavior of the guards had also changed at that time, and Jason confirmed that it had. In fact, it had become increasingly more erratic, the culmination being when the surveillance equipment and communications went out at the same time.

"The weirdest thing is," the Prince said thoughtfully, "the Professor didn't seem bothered by any of it. Whenever I mentioned how odd the guards were getting, he'd just brush it off and say I was overreacting."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He knew a great many people he could accuse of overreacting at times, but Jason was not one of them. "When are you supposed to complete this project of yours?" he inquired.

"I've already finished. Everything that involves me directly was wrapped up yesterday. I'm going back to Tel-Shye as soon as my transport arrives."

"You finished yesterday? When the surveillance system went out?"

Jason nodded. He could tell the Doctor was fishing.

"Doctor," Turlough interrupted, "we started getting that time-phase pulse yesterday."

"So we did…" the Time Lord said thoughtfully, adding this piece to the others he was fitting together in his mind. "Jason, how long has the Containment Area been on a different security system than the Complex?"

"A couple of weeks, I think. That's one of the reasons the Institute's shut down just now. Why?" Jason scowled, wondering where this was leading.

"And it just happened to coincide with when your project was in progress?"

"Yes, I suppose so." The Prince noticed a change come over the Time Lord's face the instant he replied. He knew that look of old.

So did Turlough. "You're on to something, aren't you, Doctor?"

The Doctor gave a wry smile. "Who would've had to implement and oversee this operation?" he asked innocently.

"That's easy. The Comm—" Jason's eyes grew wide with the sudden realization. "The Master!"

"The Master," the Doctor said blandly, his suspicions confirmed. He rose to his feet and paced like a caged lion, his hands thrust deep into his pockets. Part of the puzzle was coming together. The faulty chamber was bait to lure him to the Institute. The surveillance system going out would put the already paranoid guards on their toes, and since Professor Turner's group was the only one in the facility, any new face would stand out instantly.

"That explains the how," the Doctor concluded, "but it still doesn't explain the why. Why go to all this trouble to bring me here?" Sitting down again, he furrowed his brow in concentration. "I've missed something," he muttered in frustration. "I'm sure I've missed something."

Tegan gave a heavy sigh. "You're not the only one. I'm completely lost. I'll bet if you asked me what's one and one, it'd come out three."

Jason caught his breath and stared hard at her. "What did you say?"

Tegan felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. You're trying to…"

The Alterran was no longer listening. He sprang to his feet in excitement. "One and one makes three! That's it! It _has_ to be. Doctor, that's the real reason I'm here. Oh, Tegan, I could kiss you!"

"Before you get carried away," chided the Doctor, "perhaps you might enlighten us."

Jason gave the Time Lord a sour look before telling of how Professor Turner had been working on a theory that genetic information from one subject could be extracted and transferred to another. Later he began work based on the theory that genetic information could be extracted from two separate subjects, combined and then transferred into a third thereby creating a being possessing the qualities of all three in combination. The Professor had even gone so far as to start experiments based on his theory. But instead of using DNA, he had used mature subjects, his reasoning being that a fully formed subject would possess more of the subtleties of personality than a DNA blueprint. Unfortunately, there was one major flaw. None of the subjects ever survived the extraction process.

"That's monstrous!" The Doctor was horrified. "I thought your people banned genetic engineering centuries ago."

"You know perfectly well they did," the Alterran snapped defensively. "As soon as word got out what he was doing, the Lord Emperor gave him an ultimatum. Stop the experiments or re-sign the Directorship." Jason went on to explain that his coming to the Institute for tests had actually been a ruse that he and his father had concocted at the request of the Emperor to make sure the Professor had kept his word. As far as Jason had been able to ascertain the experiments had been stopped. "I've been blind as well as stupid," he said angrily. "He had to've been in league with Master. That way he could continue his work in secret."

"Very probably," the Doctor injected.

"Why couldn't I _see_ it?" Jason grumbled, becoming more annoyed with himself as he went. "The only place in the whole Institute that's off limits is the security center."

"I know I'm going to sound incredibly thick," Turlough injected, "but that still doesn't explain why we're here. What does the Doctor have that the Master wants so badly."

Jason did not have the vaguest idea and turned to the Doctor, who did not have a clue, either. Where did he fit into all this? It was reasonable to assume the Master wanted Jason's ability to transmute, but what did he want from him? After all, they were both Time Lords. There wasn't anything one had that the other…

"Regeneration!" the Doctor cried triumphantly, only to turn sharply to the Alterran, realizing the implications of what he had just said. "What a dreadful thought. The Master with the power to transmute _and_ regenerate."

"And scan," Jason added. "I'm positive the ability—the power—is genetically based, somehow."

"Just how much power would all that give him?" Tegan asked reluctantly.

Before Jason could reply the Doctor asked, "Would that put him in the First Circle?"

This brought a horrified look to the Alterran's face. The First Circle referred to those few of his race who could take on another form without diminishing the powers of their true selves, he being one of them. "If he knows about that…beyond," Jason breathed, overcome by the idea. "Doctor, there are things I can do that even _you _don't know about. He'd be unstoppable. We can't let that happen."


	9. We May Be Able To Use This

**Chapter 9**

"**We May Be Able To Use This****…****"**

In Security Control, Guard Leader Saunders was becoming frantic. In spite of the fact that he had put every available man on the search for the intruders, it was proving to be futile. On top of this, no one had any idea where Prince Jason had disappeared to, either.

Someone suggested the Alterran might have gone to one of the labs to work. It was common knowledge he was an adept chemist and had taken to using the labs whenever he became bored.

Out of desperation Saunders sent a detachment there. He knew if something did not turn up, sooner or later he would be forced to make another report, and he dreaded the thought of returning to the Commander empty handed again.

* * *

The disused lab had been silent for some time as the Doctor and his companions considered all that had been said.

"You know…?" the Doctor said finally. "There's still one piece that doesn't fit in all this."

"There is?" Jason was confused. He was certain they had covered all bases, and was thinking that what they had already come up with was terrifying enough without adding to it.

"Yes. The last thing the Master said to that guard. You remember. He wanted some Prince brought to his office for, of all things, a social visit." Waving his arms to take in the Complex, the Doctor asked pointedly, "Now where does _he_ figure into all this?"

Jason laughed in spite of himself. "Doctor, I'm the Prince the Master wants."

"_You!"_

"Of course, me. Who did you…?" Seeing the astonished look on the Time Lord's face, Jason said, "Surely you knew?"

The amazed Doctor shook his head, prompting his friend to tell of how, not long after they had parted company, the King of his home planet had died quite suddenly after a brief illness. By human standards he would have been considered old, but for an Alterran he was actu ally quite young. The problem had been compounded by the fact that he left no heirs. Since this was virtually unheard of among the Alterran hierarchy, a search of the Royal Bloodline had to be made to find a successor. According to the laws and traditions of Jason's home world, the oldest living resident member of the Bloodline, which turned out to be his father, was the rightful heir. Suddenly Jason found himself going from one of the thousands of titled members of the Royal Bloodline to the heir apparent of his home world.

"Now, among all my other useless titles, I am officially His Most Royal Highness Crown Prince Jason of Tel-Shye," Jason said wearily. Moving to the center of the room, his body shimmered and replacing the guard's uniform was his flowing cloak and velvet attire. With a broad smile, he gave a courtly bow.

* * *

The search of the Complex was at the halfway point, and proving fruitless. The search of the labs and offices was also proving fruitless. None of the staff had seen the Alterran Prince since the tests were completed the night before.

Saunders was not looking forward to reporting his inability to locate the Crown Prince of Tel-Shye. He jumped when the Commander suddenly called demanding an update—in person. Draw ing a deep breath, the Guard Leader began steeling himself for the confrontation. There was something fearfully overpowering about his superior and no matter how he tried, he could offer no resistance to the oppressive personality, feeling no better than a mindless slave. The others guards were beyond resisting. They were all so young, ambitious, and malleable to the power exerted over them by the odious persona.

* * *

"This certainly puts things in a new light," said the Doctor, dazzled by this latest revelation.

"How? Doctor, don't think my newfound status has changed anything," Jason said defiantly. "The whole reason I'm here is—"

"Don't get defensive. We may be able to use this to our advantage."

"I ask again, how?"

"Well…it's obvious the Master's after the both of us for the same reason," the Doctor began.

The Prince nodded slowly. He did not like where this was leading, and positively hated it when the Doctor said, "The only way to stop him may be to give him what he wants."

"What!" Tegan was aghast. "Doctor, you're not serious?"

"Just turn yourself in?" the equally shocked Turlough gasped. "You're mad."

Unlike Tegan and Turlough, the Doctor knew Jason very well, possibly better than anyone. He was also more familiar with the Alterran's adaptability. By the same token, Jason had an inkling as to what his friend was planning. He also knew he was right. As much as he hated the idea, it was the only thing to do—turn themselves over to the Master. He stared intently into his old friend's face a moment before saying calmly, "Separately, I assume."

Turlough could not believe his ears. "You're _both_ mad! Totally and completely mad." He threw up his hands in disgust.

"Now, Turlough—"

"Don't 'now, Turlough,' me, Doctor. That's the Master out there," he said, pointing to the door. "And he has a nasty habit of killing people."

"I'm well aware of that!" snapped the Doctor harshly. The Professor's death was still very fresh in his mind.

His tone stung the ranting Turlough. "Then why?" the young man asked quietly.

"Two reasons," the Time Lord replied calmly. "The first is, it's the only way to get near enough to destroy the transference device."

"And the second?"

"The Master has the TARDIS."

* * *

Guard Leader Saunders had come to the conclusion that misery loves company and ordered the detachment that had searched for the missing Prince to accompany him to the Commander's office. _Let them explain_, he thought.

* * *

The Doctor was wishing he had a more clear-cut plan in mind. Unfortunately, with the Master involved, and the fact that they did not know precisely what they were dealing with, there were just too many variables. They would just have to improvise—a talent he excelled at. He only hoped Jason was as up to following his lead as he claimed, considering how badly shaken he had been earlier. Still, he had always come through in the past. There was no reason to doubt he would not now.

The plan was very straightforward. The Doctor would allow himself to be arrested and taken to the Master. Jason would follow in his Princely guise shortly thereafter. And then…

"Then our troubles really begin," Jason remarked darkly.

"And we stay here the whole time, I suppose?" protested Tegan.

"You'll be safer here," the Doctor said, knowing she would argue anyway.

"Now don't you think for one minute—"

"Tegan, you must, please," Jason cut in quickly. He could tell by the pained expression on the Doctor's face that he was recalling the threat they had overheard in the air duct. "If either of you is caught, the Master will use you as a lever against the Doctor. What we're doing is dangerous enough. Please, don't tie our hands from the outset."

Tegan glared back at him, but said nothing. She knew he was right. That's exactly what the Master would do.

"Besides," the Prince added brightly, "I have a job for the two of you."


	10. The Plan In Action

**Chapter 10**

**The Plan In Action**

The Doctor chanced a quick peek out the door and breathed a sigh of relief. The corridor was empty. Turning back to his companions, he whispered, "All clear. Wish me luck."

"I wish you had K-9," Jason whispered back.

The Doctor smiled. So did he. Stepping out the door, he got his bearings and set off in the direction of the Containment Area. He had not gone more than ten metres when the detachment of guards led by Saunders came around the corner.

"That didn't take long," the Doctor muttered, raising his hands in surrender.

Saunders could not believe his sudden turn of luck. He had actually managed to locate the Doctor. Without even trying! Surely the Commander would be pleased with him now.

The guards fell upon the unresisting Time Lord, pushing him roughly against the wall. After being searched for weapons, the Doctor's hands were handcuffed behind him and he thought on how prophetic Jason's statement to Tegan had been just minutes before.

Saunders spun the Doctor around and slammed him back against the wall, almost knocking the breath out of him. "Where are the others?" the Guard Leader demanded.

"Others?" the Doctor asked innocently.

"Your accomplices. We know they were with you."

"We were separated."

"I don't believe you," Saunders snarled. Glancing down the hallway, he ordered, "Search all the rooms along here." The detachment split up and he turned menacingly back to his prisoner. "Perhaps we can reunite you."

The Doctor's companions had listened uneasily to the events in the hall and were appalled when the guards started searching the rooms. Jason spun around. "You've got to hide!"

"Where?" Turlough asked pointedly. "Everything's just open space. And there's no time for all of us to get into that vent."

"Trust me," the Alterran said earnestly. Going over to the blank wall beside the computer terminal, he motioned for Tegan and Turlough to stand directly in front of him with their backs to the wall. "Stand perfectly still and don't make a sound, what ever happens," he whispered, shutting off the computer at the same time. Taking hold of either side of his cape, Jason held it up and around them all. Just like Dracula descending on a hapless victim, thought Tegan. She caught her breath when the Alterran's body shimmered. In a blink, she and Turlough found themselves inside a large metal cabinet.

The Doctor, in the meantime, was trying to maintain a cool exterior, while inside he was a tangle of emotions. It would be bad enough for his companions to be found, but to be found with Prince Jason would be devastating. Everything depended on the pretense that the Doctor and his companions did not know the Alterran Prince from Adam. He watched as a guard entered the room he had just exited and waited, expecting to hear the voices of his companions. He heard nothing. To his relief, the Doctor realized that, somehow, Jason had come through again.

The guard looked around the lab and saw exactly what the Doctor had seen when he originally took refuge there. The only addition was a large filing cabinet with five horizontal drawers. The guard pulled on one of the drawers and it rattled loudly. Satisfied the cabinet was locked, and thinking the room empty, he turned and left.

Inside the hollow cabinet, Tegan and Turlough breathed a sigh of relief.

Upon completing their search, the guards reported all the rooms were empty, dashing Saunders' hopes of taking all the intruders back to his superior. Had the Commander not wanted the Time Lord in one piece, Saunders would have taken his disappointment out on him. As it was, he shoved his bound prisoner so roughly up the corridor that he barely managed to stay on his feet.

The guards then half-pushed, half-dragged the Doctor to the Security Center. Inwardly, he was thankful for the Master's ominous power over the guards. Had they not been so petrified of retribution, he felt certain he might not have survived the journey.

Jason listened at the door as the guards left. He had to fight to keep himself from flying out the door to his friend's aid, being very much afraid for his safety. "There's no turning back now," he said softly, more to himself than the others.

"Jason, why can't you be K-9?" Tegan asked suddenly.

"What?" Jason gave her a stunned look.

"K-9. Adric told me about him. Why can't you—?"

The Alterran was aghast at the very idea and took an alarmed step back. "I couldn't. I mustn't. _I can't_!" How could he possibly explain to this human female something that only the Doctor, as a Time Lord, had ever been able to fully comprehend? Humans were so violent by nature.

Tegan was justifiably baffled. "But, I thought…"

"Tegan, you don't know what you're asking. K-9 was a fully armed automation. To take the form of any weapon is contrary to the cardinal Law of Alterrous. _I can not do it!_" Jason stated emphatically.

Tegan had a flash of déjà vú. The Alterran was reacting in exactly the same manner the Doctor had when she and Nyssa had begged him to go back in time to prevent Adric's death. The boy had sacrificed himself to prevent the Cybermen from destroying the Earth, and the Doctor had stated categorically that he could not transgress the Laws of Time to change what had already occurred.

Turlough thought he had better defuse the situation and leave the cultural exchange until later. "You said you had a job for us?" he said, touching the agitated Alterran on the shoulder.

Jason's mind went momentarily blank. _Job? Oh, yes!_ "I need you to initiate the program that will destroy every culture in the Containment Area," he said simply.

Now it was Turlough's turn to be stunned. "You must be joking? There are _thousands_ of them."

"You don't have to tell me, I've scanned every one," Jason replied darkly. "It's imperative that they be destroyed before the Master gets control of them. He's too busy concentrating on the Doctor and me right now, but once we're out of the way…"

Turlough stiffened, his eyes growing wide. This was almost as unpleasant a thought as the Master being able to transmute. "Jason, how can you possibly expect the two of us—?"

Jason held up his hands. "You don't have to go any further than a computer terminal. I've already entered the program, all you have to do is start it running. Just enter _COMMAND OVERRIDE_ and the computer will do the rest."

Jason saw two unconvinced faces looking back at him. He quickly explained that there was an emergency sterilization program built into every chamber that completely destroyed the con tents when activated. His program activated the emergency program in all the storage chambers throughout the level by transmitting a false signal. Once the program began processing, it could not be shut down. It would continue moving in series until it had run its course and knocked out the entire system.

"Just liked dominoes," injected Tegan.

"Exactly," Jason confirmed. "The only drawback is the signal has to switch on each chamber individually. While it's doing that, the program locks up the terminal until the level's done."

"You didn't want to make it easy, did you?" Turlough said aridly.

Jason flashed an amuse smile. "It's the only way to prevent the program from being shut down while it's running. Fortunately, each level has its own control center. The program can be initiated simultaneously on all the levels."

"I take it that's where we come in?"

"You got it," Jason showed them exactly how to gain access to the control center on each level. "By using a different terminal for each level, it'll take only about an hour or so before the sterilization is complete." With a wry smile, he added enigmatically. "Then the real sterilization begins."

* * *

The Doctor was unceremoniously thrust into the computer room where the Master was waiting. "Do come in, Doctor. I'm so glad you decided to pay me a visit," the Master cooed.

"I couldn't resist," the Doctor said aridly.

"You seem to've lost your companions. Don't be concerned. I'm certain we can locate them for you."

"No doubt," the Doctor said blandly. "I see you've already managed to locate the TARDIS." He nodded in the direction of his beloved Police Box. "How did you get her here, anyway? As I recall, I left her rather badly jammed between two chambers in the Containment Area."

"Some of us are better pilots than others," the Master replied smugly, receiving a snort from the Doctor in response.

Saunders was totally confused by this verbal fencing. The Commander had had him move heaven and earth to find this man, and now they stood chatting like old friends. He jumped when the attention suddenly turned his way. What was he being asked? The Prince? Oh, yes, where was the Prince?

Saunders began a rambling account of his men's fruitless search.

"You seem to have a great deal of trouble finding people," the Doctor observed. "Perhaps you should take out an ad in the lost and found. Or in the personals?—I think that's what they call them in this part of the galaxy. You know the sort of thing, don't you? 'Darling come home. All sins forgiven.'"

The guard nearest the Doctor was not amused and struck him savagely across the face. The force of the unexpected blow sent him reeling, almost knocking him off of his feet.

"You'll show respect for the Commander," barked the guard.

_Never!_ Doctor remained silent, but his eyes burned in anger.

"Yes, Doctor, a little respect," chided the Master. Indicating a chair, he smiled ingratiatingly. "Do sit down."

Before the Doctor could respond, his overzealous captors dragged him to the chair. "I'm quite capable of walking unaided," he snapped, now at the end of his patience from the constant mauling he had received. The guard raised his hand to deliver another blow. The Doctor glared back, unflinching.

"Strike the Doctor again," the Master snarled suddenly, "and you shall not live to regret it."

The guard shrank away in mortal terror, afraid to even be in close proximity of his now perplexed captive.

"Release him and get out, all of you," the Master ordered, waving at the guards as if they were a flock of sheep. "Saunders, have two of those fools remain in my office."

* * *

After leaving Tegan and Turlough to their task, Jason disguised himself and went to another section of the building before returning to the familiar form of Prince Jason. From there he made his way through the Complex toward the security section, the plan being for him to be spotted by the guards. Since the Master had already given orders for him to be brought to him, it was a sure bet he would be informed the Alterran was coming, which would also alert the Doctor.

Finding a squad of guards still searching for the Doctor's "accomplices," Jason decided it best to continue playing the spoiled aristocrat. Ignoring the guards, he strode down the hall and swept past the astonished men before they realized what was happening. It was only after he had van ished from sight that they realized they should have stopped him.


	11. Too Close A Look

**Chapter 11**

**Too Close A Look**

The Doctor waited until the door was closed and he was alone with the Master before he spoke again. "Your sudden concern for my physical wellbeing is admirable. What're you up to now?"

The Master chuckled at how his rival had gone straight to the point. "Doctor, what a suspicious mind you have. And after I've gone to all this trouble to bring you here."

"Next time send a postcard," the Doctor said sardonically, rubbing his bruised wrists.

Rising to his feet, the Doctor took in the room in a glance, his view from the air duct having been obscured by the grating. His eyes fell on the twin booths in the far corner opposite the TARDIS. They were clear oval cylinders containing a table set at an angle. All the wires and cables connected to the tables ran into a square box set between them and the Doctor reasoned it to be an interface junction controlled, presumably, from the podium that stood several metres away.

The Master watched with an odd sense of pride as the Doctor absorbed the transference unit. He could almost hear the wheels turning as his rival analyzed each component. Crossing to the podium, he gave it a gentle pat. "Well, Doctor? What do you think of my little toy?"

"I think it looks decidedly unhealthy," the Doctor replied blandly, taking a tentative step forward.

"Oh, do come closer, Doctor," the Master invited. "I'm sure you'll find it interesting."

Still wary of his adversary, the Doctor drew closer to the podium, the Master taking a few steps back as he advanced.

Examining the podium, and in spite of himself, the Doctor's curiosity took over. He was fascinated. Obviously Professor Turner had completed his work with the aid of the Master, just as Jason surmised. The Doctor reflected on the genius that had gone into the creation of such a device, the Professor apparently having utilized the data he had obtained from Jason's scanning ability to perfect the flaws in the process. A process the Master would use to rob him of that self same ability. A process the Doctor knew he must stop from ever being used. Somehow, he had to destroy the insidious machine.

"Intriguing, don't you think, Doctor?" the Master asked, breaking into his rival's train of thought.

"It has some…minor points of interest," came the seemingly disinterested reply. "I didn't think biogenetics was your field."

"I try to stay abreast of all scientific research."

The Doctor finally lost his temper. "At a cost to how many scientists? How many lives have been forfeit in your quest for knowledge?"

"I'm not in the mood for your infernal moralizing, Doctor!"

There was a knock at the door and Saunders sheepishly peeked in. "Excuse me, Commander. I thought you'd like to know, Prince Jason has been located."

"It's about time! Where is he?"

"On his way from the floor below, sir."

"Excellent. Send him in the moment he arrives. And send those two fools in from my office," the Commander ordered.

Saunders disappeared and two others came through the door. _Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum_, the Doctor thought unkindly. The guards identified themselves as Roberts and Parker and the Doctor recognized Roberts as being the one who had struck him earlier. _An unstable chap_, he thought.

"So, my dear Doctor," the Master purred, "it would seem we've found our missing Prince after all." His tone suddenly put the Doctor on his guard. There was more to it than a bland statement of fact.

The Master crossed to one of the booths and opened it. "And now, Doctor, you have the chance to get a closer look at the transference chamber."

"I think not. I find this control center far too interesting. Perhaps you might be good enough to explain the function?" The Doctor was rambling, something he often did when he needed time to think. His mind was racing. He had to find a way to stall to give Jason enough time to arrive.

"That wasn't a request," the Master said firmly. He motioned to the guards, who immediately drew their weapons.

The Doctor stiffened but stood his ground, knowing it was pointless to resist. The guards would simply stun him and he needed to remain conscious. He allowed himself to be led to one of the transference chamber, where he was placed on the table and secured with restraints.

"I assume there's a reason for all this?" he said contemptuously, inwardly wishing he did not know the reason.

"Naturally, Doctor," the Master replied coolly.

Once satisfied the Doctor was unable to move, Roberts turned to his superior. "The prisoner is secure, sir," he reported.

"Excellent," the Commander replied. "Gag him."

Roberts gleefully thrust a gag into the mouth of the helpless Doctor, silencing all protests. Then, with a final sadistic tug on the straps, he and his partner exited the booth and sealed the door.

The Doctor pulled at his bonds, testing their strength. The leather was stiff and unyielding. Encased in the booth, he felt like a fly in amber.

* * *

Tegan and Turlough set to work as soon as Jason left them, being glad to be able to do more than just sit and wait, as usual. Unfortunately, initiating the program proved easier than either of them expected. The most difficult part had been sneaking from room to room in search of a computer terminal. Once the program was running on all levels, they returned to their original hiding place—and waited.

Tegan was currently pacing in the same manner as the Doctor earlier. Turlough was watching the display of the level being sterilized. A pulsing red dot turned green as each chamber was activated, the dot moving along a grid.

"Just like dominoes," Turlough muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking."

Tegan was about to express her opinion on that when the door suddenly opened and a security guard entered, gun in hand.

* * *

The Master emerged from the storeroom and crossed to the control podium where he had been making his own final checks on the equipment. Above the podium was an odd bell-shaped dome the Doctor had assumed to be a light. It was not until his rival checked several internal connections that he realized it was actually a part of the transference unit itself.

"You and your bothersome companions have been a thorn in my side one time too often," the Master was saying. He had become unusually chatty, enjoying the one-sidedness of the conversation. He paused thoughtfully before continuing in a tone that could almost be described as reminiscent. "It occurs to me, Doctor, that you've had so many companions. I wonder if you even recall them all. I'm thinking in particular of an obscure individual, an Alterran by the name of Jason Krystovan. Do you, by any chance, recall him?" Noting the look of genuine surprise on his rival's face, the Master grinned. "Yes, I see you do."

The Master fell silent as he finished his work on the dome. He made a check on the connections inside the podium and grunted in satisfaction, closing the inspection panel. Looking up, he smiled. "It my surprise you to learn," he purred on, "that the young man in question is actually here at the Institute, and on his way here at this very moment. Unfortunately, since your regeneration, the young man won't have any idea who you are. And in your present, er, _condition_ you'll be unable to inform him." The Master could contain himself no longer and started to laugh. Tormenting the Doctor was always such a delight.

The Doctor was anything but amused, clenching his fists and biting hard on the gag that so effectively silenced him. He had to fight to keep himself from thrashing in anger and frustration, an action he knew would only further delight his tormentor. Even so, the daggers in his eyes caused the Master to laugh all the more. Even silent, his face spoke volumes.

The Doctor finally had to concentrate to calm down, knowing it would be counter-productive for him to fly into a blind rage. He needed to keep a cool head and hope that Jason could somehow find a way to free him. At the same time, he couldn't shake the terrible sinking feeling that it had all been an ingenious trap.

And he had walked right into it.

Even worse, Jason was about to walk right into it and there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it.


	12. One And One Makes Three

**Chapter 12**

**One And One MakeS Three**

When Jason finally arrived, he entered in his own flamboyant style speaking as he came through the door. "Commander, I understand you—" He came to an abrupt halt when he saw the Doctor. Collecting himself immediately, he turned to the Master and said, with a distinct edge of distaste in his voice, "I thought that sort of thing went out with the Inquisition."

"You must think me a fool!" the Master roared. "Did you think I could be so easily duped by a new title and change of clothes?"

Jason was speechless, not knowing how to respond and stood staring at the renegade Time Lord. It was clear the Master knew who he was after all, but had he connected him with the Doctor of the past or the present? Jason gambled on the past.

"Nothing to say, my _Lord Krystovan?_" the Master asked, emphasizing the Alterran's birth-title.

"What would you have me say? So Master, I see you've regenerated. How've you been since you last tried to _kill_ me?" the Prince spat sarcastically, fighting the urge to glance the Doctor's way.

"Don't try to be clever!" the Master snapped. He went on to recount the day's events, becoming increasingly more agitated as he went. "I know full well you heard me mention the Doctor to that idiot Saunders this morning. Suddenly, neither one of you can be found. It is too great a coincidence that you should both suddenly reappear almost simultaneously!"

Just as the Doctor had, Jason realized too late that he had walked in to a trap. "You knew? All this time?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Of course, you preposterous boy. I am the Master." This statement was issued as if it explained everything.

Slowly, regretfully, Jason turned his gaze to the Doctor, who was now a study in sorrow and torment. He could feel his heart pounding as his mind sought after answers but found only questions. _What do I do now?_ He fought to keep from bolting out the door so close behind him. He couldn't abandon the Doctor, no matter how terrified of the Master he was. _But_…_what do I do now?_

"Do not look to the Doctor for assistance," the Master said tauntingly. "He is completely in my power."

The Doctor closed his eyes as if to confirm this statement. He was effectively cut off from his vexed companion, able only to observe. He had made the mistake of underestimating the Master, and it appeared he would pay for it with his life.

Jason could feel his panic being overtaken by rage. After more than two centuries of trying, he still had difficulty controlling his violent temper and Mt. Jason was very close to erupting again. He whirled around, venting his anger on the renegade Time Lord. "You knew! All this time, you knew! Yet you still went on with this whole ridiculous charade. You just can't resist turning the knife, can you?"

"Enough melodrama," the Master snapped impatiently. "You will join the Doctor for transference—"

"Never," Jason stated emphatically. "I'll see you in hell first!" He fixed his eyes on the man he feared above all others. At their last meeting, he had been too afraid to oppose the Master in so steadfast a manner. But with the Doctor's life hanging in the balance, Jason drew on every ounce of courage he had and stood his ground. Inwardly, he was wishing he had gotten closer to the booths. He could smash them open so easily.

The Master was in no mood for a standoff and gestured to Roberts and Parker, who were stationed just inside the door. They had been unable to follow anything that had transpired; only the wave from their Commander meant anything.

Drawing their weapons, the guards advanced and Jason retreated further into the room, seizing the opportunity to get closer to the Doctor. He was also prepared to fight for his life, knowing that if the guards ventured too close, he could easily overpower them. Although human in appearance, his strength was far superior.

Without warning, chaos broke out in the adjoining office, momentarily diverting Jason's attention. Now it was Parker's turn to seize the opportunity. He fired his weapon and the Prince crumpled to the floor.

The Master nearly went mad when the guard struck down the final component to his grand design. "Stop, you fool! I need him alive!"

The only thing that saved Parker from being killed on the spot was the fact that over the past century and a half the Alterran had grown more powerful than the Master realized and could only be stunned by a human weapon set to kill.

The chaos in the adjoining office had been the Doctor's companions being brought, as ordered, to the Master. Tegan was objecting loudly to the rough handling. Saunders entered and thrust Tegan and Turlough into the room ahead of him. They took in the horrifying scene as the Master raged. Turning to the Doctor, they saw him staring fixedly at them. He shook his head admonishingly, turning his gaze to the TARDIS and back. The meaning was clear.

"He wants us to leave him behind!" Tegan gasped, aghast at the very idea.

The Doctor shot a glance in the Master's direction.

"I think we'd better do what he wants," Turlough said close to her ear.

"Turlough, we can't just leave him."

"There's nothing we can do," Turlough insisted.

Tegan stared at him in amazement, then turned defiantly to the Doctor, who returned her gaze with a harsh, reproving glare. After a moment, Tegan lowered her head in resignation.

"Alright, Doctor," Turlough mouthed and nodded his understanding.

Watching the exchange between his companions, the Doctor prayed that for once Tegan would not argue and do as she was told. Seeing Turlough nod, the Time Lord breathed a sigh of relief. His only hope now was that his companions could somehow reach the safety of the TARDIS, which stood so tantalizingly out of reach.

During the course of this nonverbal exchange, the stunned Jason had been placed inside the empty booth beside its twin imprisoning the Doctor. He, too, was secured to the table and sealed inside. The stage was set, and the Master was already taking his bows.

Roberts was put in charge of guarding Tegan and Turlough and his partner was dismissed. They were apparently considered of little consequence and not worth two guards. Saunders joined the Master near the control podium where he was already reveling in victory. The evil Time Lord was drinking in the moment, savoring it as one does a vintage wine. This was his complete and ultimate triumph over his most worthy, and most hated, opponent.

The Master touched a button on the podium and the unit came to life. He then began speaking to the Doctor's companions like a science teacher explaining a common, bland lab experiment. "It's so nice of you both to join us. The Doctor is about to make a significant contribution in the realm of scientific research." He flipped a switch and the junction box started to glow, throbbing with power. The Doctor felt his extremities begin to tingle.

"It's quite simple," the Master said, continuing with his lecture. "The information—so generously donated by the Doctor—will be stored in the transference junction where it will be joined by the information from our young Prince."

The Master flipped another switch and a light came on in both booths. The bell-shaped dome above his head also came on, bathing his body in an eerie glow. Suddenly the Doctor realized it function. The dome created an energy field that would pour all the combined genetic information directly into his enemy's body. He could hear the junction box humming like a swarm of bees beside him. The power was building very fast.

As if to confirm the Doctor's suspicions, the Master said, "Once the scanning is complete and the information combined, it's transferred here…" He raised his hands to the dome, adding with relish, "To me."

Tegan and Turlough were overwhelmed. How could everything have gone so terribly wrong? The Doctor's plan to stop his sworn enemy had been horribly transformed into this nightmarish specter playing out before them. And they too were powerless to stop the hideous procedure from taking place.

"I probably should mention there is only one…flaw," the Master said, giving the knife a final turn. "Because of the constraints of time, Professor Turner wasn't able to completely perfect the scanning process. It may be a bit…uncomfortable." With that, he struck the activator.

The same instant, the Doctor gave a muffled cry of agony as a surge of power shot through him, threatening to tear him apart.

Tegan screamed, burying her face in Turlough's chest.

The Doctor strained against the restraints, trying desperately to concentrate as he fought the energy tearing though his body. The junction box was now alive with power. The flow of energy increased to such an extent that it started to paralyze the Doctor's muscles, the buzz of energy filling his head until he thought it might explode. Without warning his strength suddenly drained away and his body locked in a rigors of agony. A muffled cry of pain escaped him, then everything went black.

Jason wasn't sure if it was the cry from the Doctor, Tegan's scream, or the tingling in his fingers that finally brought him to his senses.

"I'm so glad you could join us, my Prince," the Master purred. "It's nearly time for your contribution to science."

"My what?" the Alterran asked dazedly. He had missed the Master's science lecture. Catching sight of the Doctor, the realization of what was happening hit him and he struggled wildly against the straps that bound him.

"Resistance is useless, boy," the evil Time Lord stated flatly. "Victory is mine."

"_Never!"_ Jason screamed.


	13. Transmuting Will Not Save You!

**Chapter 13**

"**Transmuting Will Not Save You!"**

In the blink of an eye, victory changed sides. Inside the booth a creature that was half-man and half-beast replaced the form of Prince Jason. It reminded Tegan of the creature Bigfoot rumored to live in the northwestern portion of North America on Earth. The Beast-Prince let out an angry, deafening roar and tore out of his bonds as if they were crepe paper.

Roberts dropped his laser pistol and fled as Turlough dragged Tegan to the ground. Snatching up the abandoned weapon, Turlough emptied the power pack into the transference junction box the same instant the Beast-Prince smashed free of the booth.

The junction box exploded in a shower of sparks and pyrotechnics. The Master howled with rage, slamming a fist onto the podium, which promptly blew up, throwing him and the stupefied Saunders back against the wall.

Smashing open the booth imprisoning the Doctor, the Beast-Prince tore the restraints from the table and gingerly lifted the motionless Time Lord into his massive arms. Crossing to where Tegan and Turlough were still crouched on the floor, he gently placed the fragile, limp form before them.

Tegan shrank back, afraid there was more beast than man before her. The "beast" looked up at her and she found herself staring into Jason's tear-filled blue eyes.

Turlough pulled the gag from the Doctor's mouth and held his hand to it. He then put his hand on the chest of the inert Time Lord. "He's not breathing!"

Tegan grabbed the Doctor's wrist, put her fingers to his neck and finally listened to both sides of his chest. "His hearts have stopped! Oh, Turlough!" she wailed as tears began staining her face. The Master had already murdered her beloved Aunt Vanessa that fateful day when she stumbled in to the TARDIS. How long ago it all seemed now. So many adventures. So many different worlds. Was this where it all ended? The Doctor's death at the hands of the Master?

The Beast-Prince rose to his feet, returning to the more familiar human form of Prince Jason. He turned to face the Master, his eyes burning with blind hatred.

The Master was still reeling from the havoc that had been wrought before his very eyes. He examined the twisted, smoking mass that had been the transference junction. "Useless. All completely useless," he hissed bitterly. "Everything will have to be rebuilt."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jason stated venomously, now perilously close to the brink of a full-blown rage. He had already resolved that, if they were all going to die, he was going to take the Master with them.

The Master looked disdainfully at him. It was bad enough having to deal with the Doctor, but this insolent boy was becoming intolerable. "Foolish boy, all the information is in the data banks. It can easily be extract—" He broke off when the computer suddenly sprang to life on its own, every screen having the same message…

COMMAND OVERRIDE

PROGRAM PROCESSING

Now it was Jason's turn to revel in victory. "Not for long. That program is presently erasing the entire memory core. The system _can't_ be shut down until the program has finished running," he informed triumphantly.

The Master's eyes narrowed and he shot a quick glance in the direction of the Containment Area.

"They won't do you any good, either," Jason went on. "The contents of the Containment Area is as useless to you as that transference device. You're through playing god, Master."

The renegade Time Lord went purple with rage, pulling out the black rod that caused the Alterran Prince to stiffen and take a fearful step back. The Tissue Compression Eliminator—the one weapon he feared.

"You'll join the Doctor in death for your interference, boy," the Master spat, taking careful aim at the wide-eyed youth.

During this entire confrontation, Saunders had been quite forgotten by all concerned. The events of the entire day were a jumble in his mind and he stood watching his Commander in a daze. He had murdered a fellow guard, bullied his men, imprisoned the entire staff, and brutalized the Doctor and his companions. And for what? The raving maniac who stood before him.

At that moment, something finally snapped. Saunders let out a loud cry and sprang at the Master, taking him completely off guard. The TCE flew from his hand and slid under the door to the storeroom.

Saunders drew his laser pistol and the Master grabbed his wrist attempting to turn the weapon back on the Guard Leader. The two men grappled for a moment before the Master's superior strength overpowered the inflamed guard. The weapon discharged, taking the ill-fated Saunders full in the chest. He screamed and fell dead to the floor.

The Master spun around to face Jason, who seemed rooted to the spot. "Now it's your turn," he snarled, leveling the gun.

The Alterran gave him a knowing smile, transmuting into a creature the Doctor would have recognized instantly. His true self.

The Master was momentarily taken aback by the extraordinary being looming before him. There was nothing "human" about it at all. Jason had once been described as looking like a cross between a jellyfish and a nest of snakes, his bulbous cream-colored main body having sapphire blue crystals evenly spaced around the circumference. Numerous tendrils snaked their way to the floor, yet barely seemed to touch, as the Alterran hovered in the air.

After looking the creature up and down, the Master collected himself and snarled, "Transmuting will not save you," and fired the weapon pointblank. To his astonishment and horror, the laser bolt struck the Alterran and was completely absorbed.

"Human weapons are useless against me, Master. They always have been. And you've lost the only effective weapon you had," said a liquid voice that was Jason, and yet, was not Jason. "In human form, I'm always vulnerable. But in my true form, _I am invincible!_"

The long tendrils suddenly lashed out and wound around the Master's wrists, drawing him closer. The laser pistol clattered to the ground. More tendrils snaked their way around the struggling Time Lord, some coiling around his neck.

"I could kill you quickly, mercifully, but I think I'm going to enjoy squeezing the life out of you, Master," the Alterran said coldly as the tendrils started to tighten very, very slowly.

Tegan and Turlough were transfixed by the deadly drama playing out before them, unsure as to whether they should try to stop it, or even if they could. Had she not been so overcome with grief, Tegan felt she might even have been cheering from the sidelines. She almost jumped out of her skin when the Doctor's hand moved inside her own and he spoke her name.

"He's alive!" she cried, scarcely believing it herself.

The tendrils around the Master's neck slackened slightly at Tegan's cry and he fought wildly to free himself, but to no avail. He was held fast.

The Doctor had floated in the blackness that had swallowed him, uncertain as to how long he had been there, or even how he had gotten there. His mind was blank. Enveloped by the warm, gentle calm, he wondered if he might be dead. Thinking, however, was much too difficult, making it impossible to sort anything out. He could hear sounds and voices, far away at first and then drawing nearer. Listening in a detached sort of way, he became aware of someone crying very close by. The voice seemed familiar. Perhaps it was someone he knew.

With considerable effort, the Doctor concentrated his muddled brain on the sound and was horrified when he realized it was Tegan. Something was dreadfully wrong and he had to try and call out to her. He had to try…

"Tegan," the Doctor said again, almost inaudibly. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to sit up, falling back, exhausted. "Wh…what happened?" he asked weakly.

The tendrils tightened to resume throttling the Master with renewed vigor. "The complete and utter destruction of the most vile creature in the universe," came the succinct reply.


	14. Over The Edge

**Chapter 14**

**Over The Edge**

The Master gurgled and choked as he continued his vain effort to fend off the attack. The tendril around his chest suddenly constricted like a giant snake and he realized, to his horror, that even if he did manage to loosen the coils at his neck, he would suffocate nonetheless as the enraged Alterran made good his promise to squeeze the life out of him.

The Doctor turned to look in the direction of the voice, having been confused by the reply. He stared in horror at what he saw and everything came flooding back in a rush.

"_No! Jason, stop!"_

The Master could feel consciousness beginning to slip away, his vision starting to blur. Hearing the Doctor call out, he knew in spite of everything that his rival would try to talk the incensed Alterran Prince out of wringing his neck.

So did Jason.

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Doctor," Jason said vehemently. _"Don't…even…try."_

The Doctor was stunned by this admonition and by the cold malevolent sounding voice that had delivered it. He had heard that tone before, many years before during a time when Jason had skirted the edge between reason and mindless violence much too often. It had taken years of patient guidance from the Doctor, and considerable effort on Jason's part to get his violent temper under control. Now, suddenly it had all been undone and the Doctor feared the volatile Alterran was very close to the point of no return.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor muttered under his breath.

With a mighty effort, and the help of his companions, the Doctor managed to sit up. "Jason, listen to me," he said urgently. "Think about what you're doing. I mean really _think!_ You're Alterran. Your race has shunned violence for centuries."

"I am aware of that, Doctor," came the uncharacteristically contemptuous reply, the grip on the fast weakening Time Lord tightening further. "And I don't—"

"The cardinal law of your own people is to never take the form of any instrument of violence. Would you turn your true form into such an instrument? Have you lost _all_ your respect for the Laws of Alterrous?"

The Doctor noticed the coils loosen slightly. _Excellent! I've__ struck a nerve!_ Rising tenuously to his feet, he supported himself with a chair and continued his barrage with greater ferocity. "Look at yourself. Look at what you're doing. You're a Healer, trained to save lives, not take them." He paused only long enough to steady himself before pressing on. "You've become as bad as he is. Killing whoever gets in your way. Is that what you really want, Jason? To be like him? To be like _the Master?_"

This last question had been dropped like a bomb and the Doctor waited for the explosion to follow. When it did not come, he sat down in defeat, shaking his head. "It's too late. I can't reach him anymore," he sighed helplessly. "He's gone over the edge this time and I _can't_ bring him back."

Without realizing, the Doctor had dropped a more powerful bomb than the first.

"_Noooo!"_ Jason shrieked as if in the throes of death.

The semi-conscious Master was flung across the room like a rag doll. He struck the wall not far from the smoking wreckage and collapsed gasping and choking to the floor.

The aberration hung in the air and was suddenly Prince Jason again. He stood transfixed by the sight of the Master's prostrate form, his gaze moving slowly to the crumpled body of Saunders, whose actions had saved his life. Dazed and trembling, he turned to face the Doctor, seeing a familiar look of uncertainty in his eyes, only now there was real fear mixed in. A fear Jason knew all too well. The fear of losing himself to the uncontrollably violent and unpredictably dangerous side of his own duality. He had not lost his temper so completely in decades and had never been pushed so far over the edge. Yet _somehow_ the Doctor had managed to pull him back.

Unable to look his old fiend in the eye, Jason turned away, looking back at the devastation in the room. Covering his face with his hands, he sank to the floor, trembling uncontrollably. "What've I done?" he wailed. "What've I done?" Finally he broke down completely, too overcome with tears to speak.

The Doctor walked slowly over to his shattered friend, taking him in his arms as if he were a small child. The Alterran tried to push him away in shame, only to succumb to the Time Lord's efforts to console him. He sat clinging to his oldest and dearest friend weeping bitterly.

The significance of the confrontation eluded Tegan and Turlough, who exchanged a look of mutual bewilderment.

No one spoke for what seemed an eternity. The silence was finally broken when the computer suddenly let out a loud beep. All eyes turned to see the screens now read—

COMMAND OVERRIDE

PROGRAM COMPLETE

YOU WHO WOULD SEEK CONTROL

HAVE LOST ALL

ONLY THE DUST REMAINS

The last domino had fallen.

Jason looked meaningfully at the Doctor, his own message taking on a profound significance. He drew a deep breath in order to regain enough of his composure to speak. "Thank-you, my friend," he said in a subdued voice. "I think—No, I _know_—you just save my sanity. _Again_."

The Doctor beamed back at him. "My dear Jason, I dare say, I should probably be thanking you. From the looks of this room, I'd say the lot of you just saved my life."

"Erupting volcanoes can have that effect, I'm afraid," Jason observed softly.

"Especially long dormant ones, eh?"

Across the room, the Master had also managed to regain some of his composure and was in the process of cursing himself for allowing his moment of triumph to be so utterly destroyed. Using the wall for support, he was able to work his way over to the storeroom and slip in unnoticed. Suddenly the room was filled with the familiar sound of a TARDIS dematerializing. The Doctor and his companions turned in time to see the storeroom fade from sight.

"The Master!" Turlough exclaimed. "He's got away!"

Jason took a deep breath. "Well, at least we know he can't take over the Containment Area," he said in satisfaction as he stood up. He held out a hand and pulled the Doctor to his feet.

"How do you know that?" the Doctor wanted to know.

Jason gave him a knowing look before explaining about his program. Nodding over to the message on the screen, he said, "I had Tegan and Turlough activate that program to destroy the contents of the Containment Area. My Uncle had me enter it as a precautionary measure." Shaking his head, he added, "I never dreamed _I'd_ be the one using it."

"What're you going to do now?" Tegan asked pointedly.

"First off, I think we'd better see who's still alive in this place."

"I think that's a very good idea," the Doctor agreed as he dusted himself off. "You probably should contact your father and the Emperor and let them know what's happened."

"They'll never believe it," Tegan remarked, shaking her head. "_I_don't even believe it."

Jason caught the Doctor's eye and smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't you worry, they'll believe it. They'll believe almost anything, if I tell them the Doctor was involved."

* * *

Command Override © Margaret Price 1989 is an original work written for the enjoyment of Doctor Who fans everywhere. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Original series broadcast on the BBC. Format © BBC 1963  
Doctor Who and Tardis are trademarks of the BBC.  
The story and all other original characters are © Margaret Price


End file.
